


The Notorious Mastermind

by ErinPrimette



Series: Keeper of the AllSpark [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Epic Battles, Espionage, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Older Man/Younger Woman, Resurrection, Robot/Human Relationships, Spark Bond, Temporary Character Death, Weddings, Xenolinguistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Fallen defeated, the Autobots try to figure out a way to end the war and return to Cybertron. However, the Decepticons plan to enslave humanity and expand their empire across the Universe. They begin by making an alliance with Akane's new nemesis. Can Bailey, Sentinel and Optimus put a stop to Megatron's new plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Drillers Attack

Several months have passed since Unicron was defeated. So far, the Autobots have only prevented the Decepticons from attacking civilians since they relocated to Washington DC, and they haven't found their human ally yet. Of course, they were still determined to capture him.

At the moment, while Sentinel and Optimus went out on patrol duty, Bailey, Clayton, Olive and Fred sat down in the recreational area while working on their own designs.

"Hey, Clay," asked Fred, "have you found a job here yet?"

"Not yet," answered Clayton, "I tried applying for a job at Sammy Lee Tailor Shop, but I don't have the outfit I need for an interview."

"Maybe we can go to the mall to get some interview outfits?" replied Bailey, "although, I couldn't find a video game designing job around here."

"Why not start your own video game company?" suggested Olive.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," agreed Bailey, "but I'm probably going to need more crewmembers if I want this business to be feasible."

"I could be a composer for the video game music," offered Olive.

"And I could design and model the buildings for the video games we could create," added Fred.

"Thanks, guys!" smiled Bailey.

"Maybe I could try being a costume designer," replied Clayton, "that is, if I can't get the job I applied for."

"For now," reminded Bailey, "let's just find a suit for Clayton, since I just finished my latest design."

"We're still working on our stuff," replied Olive, "but good luck, you two."

Bailey stashed her pencil and her sketchbook into her handbag while Clayton put his sketchbook back into his backpack. Bailey led Clayton out of the recreational area and into the hangar, where they could see Bumblebee.

"Hey, Bumblebee," called Clayton, "could you take us to the mall? I was thinking of getting a business suit at JCPenney."

"Sure!" nodded Bumblebee.

Bumblebee transformed into his alternate mode, allowing Bailey and Clayton to climb in.

"You know where to get to the mall," asked Bailey, "right?"

"Yeah," nodded Bumblebee, "I've been there, before."

"Awesome!" chirped Bailey.

Bumblebee drove out of the hangar and down the road until they reached the Forest Village Park Mall. Bailey and Clayton hopped out, followed by Bumblebee's human holoform.

"I hope you guys don't mind if I tag along," said Bumblebee.

"That's fine with us," replied Clayton, "as long as we can contact the other 'Bots in case of danger."

"I can," nodded Bumblebee, "and I got my optics on the parking lot, too."

Bumblebee, Bailey and Clayton sauntered into the mall and wandered through the center until they found JCPenney. There, they searched for the men's section and began browsing for business suits.

"Hey, Bee," asked Clayton, "which color would best fit me in terms of ties?"

"Well, personally," admitted Bumblebee, "I like yellow and black."

"Try going for red," suggested Bailey.

"Thanks, Bails," chirped Clayton.

After Clayton picked out his tie, he began browsing for dress shirts. Bailey was still browsing for jackets when she suddenly bumped into a stranger.

"Sorry," blurted Bailey, "didn't mean it!"

"That's ok," assured the man, "are you by yourself?"

"No," answered Bailey, "I'm helping my best friend buy a business suit for an interview."

"Is he interviewing for a car sales job?" asked the man.

"No," answered Clayton, "I'm applying for a clothes repair shop, since I've earned my degree in fashion design."

"Why do you ask?" clamored Bumblebee.

"I was hoping I would arrange some jobs to hire you three right off the spot," explained the man, staring at Bailey, "especially for a pretty girl like you."

"Ok," demanded Bailey, "who the fuck are you?!"

"I'm Dylan Gould," answered the man, "the CEO of Hotchkiss Gould Investments."

Clayton and Bumblebee snickered, as boys would, about the Hotchkiss name.

"What's so funny?" asked Dylan.

"I think they find the name of your business funny," assumed Bailey.

"Hehe," commented Bumblebee, "that's what she said."

"If you'll excuse me," said Bailey, "we're going to continue browsing for business suits."

"Well," offered Dylan, "when you're done with your friends, how about I get you some lunch?"

"Sorry," declined Bailey, "I'm already dating someone else."

"Who," asked Dylan, pointing at Bumblebee and Clayton, "one of these two?"

"No," answered Bailey.

"So he won't even know," assured Dylan.

"Oh, yes he will," growled an elderly man voice, "and he'll kick your ass, too."

Dylan turned around and noticed Sentinel's holoform behind him.

"Sam," whispered Bailey, relieved.

"Samuel Prior," asserted Sentinel, "Prior Enterprises. Who are you besides the creep hitting on my girlfriend?"

"You're dating this girl?!" exclaimed Dylan, "I thought she was your granddaughter!"

"I ought to punch you for that," snarled Sentinel, "what's your agenda, pal, and don't make me take you outside, because I will."

"I picked up his signal and this guy was giving me the creeps," Bumblebee whispered to Bailey and Clayton, "so I called him in."

"I was minding my own business when I met these three," explained Dylan, "then I thought I could help them find good jobs."

"We don't _**need**_ your help, jackass!" barked Bailey.

"And what makes you think they need jobs from you?" added Sentinel, "for your information, I've gotten all three employed."

"Oh," sighed Dylan, "never mind, then. I'll look up this Prior Enterprises when I get home."

Without saying anything further, Dylan left the scene.

"Thanks, Sam," smiled Bailey.

"Heh," mused Sentinel, "he's going to flip when he finds out that it's a bigger company than his. I should thank Charlotte Mearing for this."

Clayton picked out a nice business suit.

"I think I'm all set," said Clayton, "now let's go check out."

Sentinel, Bailey, Clayton and Bumblebee approached the checkout and paid for the business suit, the necktie and the dress shirt. Once they left the mall, Clayton hopped into Bumblebee's alternate mode while Bailey hopped into Sentinel's alternate mode.

"Sentinel?" whispered Bailey.

"Yes, Bailey?" replied Sentinel.

"I'm getting a bad vibe from this Dylan guy," explained Bailey, "I was wondering if we should investigate him."

"I'll send a note to Mearing with everything I gathered on him," assured Sentinel.

"Thanks, Sentinel!" smiled Bailey.

"Let's hope the guy's just another sleaze ball who can't leave women alone," sighed Sentinel.

Sentinel drove out of the parking lot and down the road until they reached the base. The elder Prime let Bailey hop out, allowing him to transform into his robot mode. They could see Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl and Wheeljack gathering at the entrance.

"Hey, geezer," called Wheeljack, "we got Cons in Russia."

Sentinel went into the vault and withdrew the Pillars before setting them up.

"That's why I keep the Pillars out of Decepticon hands," remarked Sentinel, "I'll kick your aft for that geezer thing when we get back."

Sentinel pressed on the top of the Control Pillar activating the space bridge.

"Autobots," commanded Optimus, "roll out!"

"Be careful," advised Bailey, "ok, Sentinel?"

"I will be," assured Sentinel, "don't worry."

As Sentinel led Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl and Wheeljack through the bridge, he couldn't help but remember that death message he'd received. He hadn't told anyone, not even Optimus. He just hoped he wouldn't have to.

"Now where are those Decepticon punks?" asked Ironhide.

"They're here," answered Sentinel, "the place stinks of them."

Sentinel, Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide and Wheeljack wandered through the ruins of Chernobyl, determined to find any sign of Decepticons. Eventually, they entered a large factory, where they found a damaged spherical-shaped Cybertronian device.

"Optimus," called Sentinel, "get over here! You're going to want to see this!"

Optimus approached the device and carefully inspected it.

"I suspect that the humans who used to work here might have tried to test this," assumed Optimus, "or maybe the Decepticons led us into a trap."

"I hope it's not the latter," replied Wheeljack.

"It doesn't fit," gasped Sentinel, "Optimus, this is from the Ark!"

"How did it get here?" asked Prowl.

"One word," muttered Sentinel, "Decepticons."

Just as Sentinel spoke, Ironhide noticed a massive worm-like creature slithering into the room, destroying it in the process.

"Scrap," muttered Sentinel.

"It's a driller!" exclaimed Prowl.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" snarled Sentinel.

Sentinel jumped onto the driller, the sudden weight throwing it off balance for a few seconds. The elder Prime seized this chance and stabbed it with his Primax blade.

"Die," roared Sentinel, "you fraggin' Deceptiworm!"

The driller shook violently, knocking Sentinel off in the process before it continued to destroy the room. Optimus, Prowl, Sentinel, Ironhide and Wheeljack managed to escape the factory, only to find that they've been surrounded by Vehicons.

"Oh yeah," grumbled Sentinel sarcastically, "Vehicons everywhere; like we didn't see that coming."

Sentinel, Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide and Wheeljack charged into battle, hacking through Vehicons left and right as the driller emerged from the factory.

"Fraggin' stupid drones!" groaned Sentinel, hacking through some of the Vehicons with his Primax blade.

"We gotta hurry up," warned Wheeljack, "because the driller is coming right at us!"

"GO! GO! GO!" shouted Ironhide.

"I'm—AAGH!" screamed Sentinel.

Sentinel fell over a piece of debris and the driller found its target. Sentinel could only stare up as it descended on him. The others could only hear the screams, even Ironhide and Optimus were closest.

" _Nasutn'on_!" panicked Optimus.

Optimus sprinted back towards the driller.

"Optimus," protested Ironhide, "are you insane?! You're running right into its mouth!"

Optimus fired his cannon at the driller's mouth, causing it to shriek in pain. Ironhide jumped in, shooting the worm wherever he could. Optimus frantically looked around and dug through the debris until he saw a flash of red, energon stained armor.

"Sentinel," called Optimus, "are you all right?"

Sentinel only groaned weakly, but didn't move. His sword and shield lay thrown off to either side of him. Optimus's spark sank as he noticed the energy splattered everywhere…..and the smirking red eyed mech who picked up Sentinel's blade and now stood leering down at the old mech, the blade in his hand.

"You're too late, Prime," Megatron sneered as he roughly kicked Sentinel's head over to face Optimus.

"Megatron," growled Optimus.

Optimus noticed that Shockwave was standing on top of the factory.

"Autobots," announced Optimus, "I'm calling for reinforcements!"

Optimus pulled the small control out of his subspace compartment and activated the space bridge. Seconds later, Smokescreen, Mirage, Arcee, Chromia and Elita emerged from the portal and attacked the Vehicons while the Autobot leader stood protectively over his father.

"Well," hissed Megatron, "I suppose this wasn't a total loss."

Megatron suddenly swung the Primax blade, the broad, flat side of it smacking Optimus in the face, sending him falling backward. He was laying on his back and looked up to see Megatron's foot on Sentinel, the blade raised high over his head. The Autobot leader struggled to his feet while Smokescreen fired a shot at Megatron's arm, forcing him to drop the blade as it landed just beside the elder Prime. Sentinel's shaking hand slowly moved as if trying to reach either Optimus or the blade, his pain obvious as Optimus approached him.

"Hang on, Sentinel," begged Optimus.

Optimus threw Sentinel's arm around his shoulder and helped him to his feet while the other Autobots fought off the Vehicons and the driller. The Autobot leader didn't pay attention to Shockwave, who jumped off the factory and landed on his feet.

"You're mine, Prime," glowered Shockwave.

"Frag off, Con!" snarled Sentinel, wincing in pain.

Chromia shot Shockwave in the face, causing him to shout in pain.

"You don't mess with the Primes!" barked Chromia.

"Thank you," groaned Sentinel.

"You're most welcome," replied Chromia.

Optimus carried Sentinel through the space bridge, taking them back to base while Ironhide finished off the last of the Vehicons. After the Autobot weapons specialist picked up the Primax blade and shield, he, Prowl, Wheeljack, Arcee, Chromia, Elita, Smokescreen and Mirage followed the Primes through the portal before it closed, much to Megatron's dismay.

"Have I told you all how much I _**really**_ hate Decepticons?" muttered Sentinel, "I'm getting too old for this."

"We'll have Ratchet check you out," assured Optimus.

Optimus carried Sentinel into the hangar and down the hall until they reached the medical bay.

"Great," sighed Sentinel, "because my head needs a wrench in it now."

"I've told you, Optimus," reminded Ratchet, "he's probably getting too old for—"

"Can it, Hatchet," interrupted Sentinel, "I can still kick your aft!"

Optimus set Sentinel onto the berth, allowing Ratchet to inspect the elder Prime. Sentinel swore loudly when Ratchet touched the sensitive wounds.

"Keep still," advised Ratchet, "will you? I'm trying to help you out here."

"You try being me right now and see if _**you**_ can keep still," beckoned Sentinel, "especially with a grouchy-aft in your audial."

Ratchet spent the next several minutes repairing the elder Prime's wounds.

"All right," instructed Ratchet, "that should do it. Now why don't you get some rest?"

"Yes, sir," nodded Sentinel.

Ratchet shoved a cane in Sentinel's hand while he stood to his feet.

"Aft," Sentinel growled.

Sentinel left the medical bay and trudged down the hall until he reached his quarters, where he could see Bailey putting the Bluray disk of Big Hero 6 into the PS3.

"Oh," chirped Bailey, "hey, Sentinel! Are you doing ok?"

"Well," replied Sentinel, "I'm rid of the huge aft in my audial."

"Did you get hurt in battle?" asked Bailey.

"I was almost worm food," answered Sentinel, "Megatron tried to snuff me with my own blade, but he took too long gloating and instead got himself shot. I tell ya, Decepticons get dumber every time we see them."

"I can imagine that," commented Bailey, "maybe you can activate your holoform so you can watch this movie with me without having to stress your body?"

"Let me lay down first," requested Sentinel, "Ratchet said I should get some rest. Which do you want?"

Sentinel rested on the berth.

"I'm ok with the human holoform," responded Bailey.

A second later, Sentinel's human holoform appeared beside her. Of course, Bailey remembered of how it resembled Leonard Nimoy. While Sentinel's holoform sat down next to Bailey, she began playing the movie.


	2. The Patriarch Syndicate

Saburou led Megatron and Soundwave's holoforms into a massive building while wearing a trench coat and a fedora to disguise himself. Inside, they could see antique cars on display while wandering through the facility. They laid their eyes on Dylan, who approached them.

"Welcome back," said Dylan, "Saburou."

Saburou took off his fedora.

"Long time," smirked Saburou, "no see, my dear friend."

"Remind me why we're here again," Megatron whispered to Soundwave.

"Are these our new allies?" asked Dylan.

"Yes," nodded Saburou, "I was going to show them the technology you have that they can use."

"What kind of technology were you thinking of providing them?" insisted Dylan.

"How about the weapons we can use to stun their enemies?" suggested Saburou.

Megatron perked up at that. He walked up and held out a hand to Dylan.

"Marcus Taron," greeted Megatron, "and this is my assistant, Shawn Wayne. Saburou tells me you have some weapons that might interest me."

"Nice to meet you, Marcus," replied Dylan, shaking Megatron's hand, "yesterday, I ran into someone named Samuel Prior from Prior Enterprises. I looked up the company, but I couldn't find any information about it."

Megatron flinched, much to Dylan's confusion.

"Ah yes," expressed Megatron, "I've heard of him. You haven't seen his company because he doesn't advertise it in the normal way, but he has many cruise lines, restaurants, product lines and other investments around the world."

"Are you sure?" asked Dylan, "I suspected that he was lying."

"No," answered Megatron, "he and I have a bit of history. But never mind him, I'm doing business with you."

"Of course," nodded Dylan, "if you'll follow me, I'll show you some of the weapons my crew created."

Dylan led Megatron, Soundwave and Saburou down the hall until they reached an underground storage room, where there were a variety of machine-gun-like weapons on display. Dylan pulled out a weapon that resembled a grenade launcher.

"This weapon," explained Dylan, "can be used to stun machine-like creatures by launching an electrocuting net."

"Do you have a location where you could demonstrate them for me?" requested Megatron.

"Of course I do," nodded Dylan, "follow me."

Dylan led Megatron, Soundwave and Saburou out of the storage room and into the shooting range, where they could see a robotic drone causing havoc.

"We found this robotic creature last year in New York," clarified Dylan, "as you can see here, it is very feisty, so how do you calm it down? Watch this."

Dylan aimed carefully and fired a net at the robotic drone. The net restrained the drone and gave a brief electric shock, knocking it unconscious.

"Amazing," marveled Saburou, "this would make a great weapon!"

"Can you tell if this will work for what we need?" Megatron whispered to Soundwave.

"Perhaps we can use it to capture any of the Autobots to lure Sentinel or Optimus to their deaths," Soundwave suggested quietly.

"I need to first know if it will work on our kind," insisted Megatron.

"We could test it out on one of the Vehicons," offered Soundwave.

"So," asked Saburou, "what other weapons would you like us to demonstrate?"

"Would you let us borrow that weapon you used?" requested Megatron.

"Actually," corrected Soundwave, "we would like you to demonstrate on some of our drones."

Soundwave secretly called for several Vehicons on his holoform cell phone. A few moments later, a truck with the Decepticon symbol on the doors pulled in. The Vehicons, in robot form, then stood up off the trailer.

"Thank you, Shawn," praised Megatron, "these are more similar to what I need these weapons to work on."

"In that case," replied Saburou, "let us demonstrate."

Dylan, Saburou, Megatron and Soundwave headed outside, where the Vehicons were waiting. After Saburou gave a nod of approval, Dylan fired a net at one of the Vehicons, which gave it an electric shock and knocked it unconscious.

"Impressive," smirked Megatron, "Shawn, make a note of that one, will you? Let's see the next one."

One of the Vehicons dragged the unconscious Vehicon into the trailer.

"They're programmed to do that," explained Soundwave.

"I didn't ask," replied Dylan.

"So," asked Megatron, "what else have you got?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bailey and Akane were browsing Dylan's Facebook page on her laptop while Sentinel was reading an eBook from his data pad.

"Patriarch Syndicate?" paused Bailey, "what's that?"

"Look at their page," advised Akane.

Nodding in agreement, Bailey clicked on the link that took her straight to the Patriarch Syndicate's Facebook page. She then clicked on a link that took her to the official website.

"Now where can I find the staff of this organization?" pondered Bailey.

Bailey found a link that took her straight to the list of staff members. She found Dylan Gould and Saburou's names among the list.

"I knew it!" bragged Bailey, "no wonder Dylan was trying to hit on me."

"And Saburou is the leader of this organization," added Akane, "I can't believe this."

"There's only one way to find out what it's about," muttered Bailey.

Bailey scrolled through the webpage, disgusted by the articles celebrating movements involving punishing rape victims, torturing gays into becoming straight and scaring pregnant women into keeping their unwanted fetuses.

"And I thought those guys that keep sending me comments about my body were assholes," commented Bailey.

Sentinel growled, as he too had turned over to read the articles, and he'd heard about the guys leaving comments for Bailey.

"See if you can find out where these framers are headquartered," instructed Sentinel, "something tells me we need to keep an eye on them."

"Ok," nodded Bailey.

Bailey browsed through as much of the key webpages as she can, starting with the contact page. However, after several minutes of fruitless searching, she couldn't find the address.

"Damn it," grumbled Bailey, "I can't find the address! I'm starting to think they're keeping their headquarters a secret."

"In that case," suggested Akane, "we track down one of the staff members, place a tracer on him, and let him lead us to the headquarters."

"Hang on," requested Sentinel, "give me the contact information. I'll see if Ratchet or Mearing or someone can get a location out of that."

Bailey spent the next few minutes sending the contact information to Sentinel's data pad via email.

"All right," said Sentinel, "I've got it. I'll be sending the information to Mearing, Ratchet and Optimus."

"Thanks, Sentinel!" smiled Bailey.

"Maybe I'll be able to stop my brother before he succeeds in his goal," replied Akane.

"You mean his plan to eliminate the rights that women have right now?" clarified Bailey.

"Yes," nodded Akane.

"Maybe Megatron will inadvertently stop him for you," assured Sentinel, "your brother considers only some humans worthless. Megatron considers _**all**_ humans worthless. If your brother's teamed up with Megatron, he's only going to live as long as Megatron has a use for him."

"I remember that Saburou changed after he had been an exchange student for a year when he was in high school," mentioned Akane, "and I highly doubt that he would let Megatron kill him. He'd probably do whatever it takes to avoid his death, even if it includes manipulating Megatron's loyal followers into turning against him."

"Not likely," replied Sentinel, "they share Megatron's view of humans. Shockwave, I've heard, thinks they make good lab rats."

"Either way," sighed Akane, "maybe we should consider taking down this organization Saburou has been running. I'll talk to Mearing about authorizing Bailey to release the information about this Patriarch Syndicate to the public."

"But what if some of the Americans agree with their beliefs?" objected Bailey.

"Why not just have the government release it," added Sentinel, "so it's more credible?"

"Sentinel does have a point," agreed Bailey.

"So do that," commanded Sentinel, "and let's see if anyone gets a location for these aftholes."

Akane left the quarters and wandered through the hallway until she came across Mearing.

"Do you need something?" asked Mearing.

"Did you receive the latest information from Sentinel about Saburou?" questioned Akane.

"Yes," nodded Mearing, "the 'Patriarch Syndicate', that group of radical idiots who are still living in the Stone Age. I'm checking on this Dylan Gould, too. One of his employees told the police he was talking with someone named Marcus Taron. We're looking into him, too."

"Sentinel has also requested that the information about the Patriarch Syndicate be released to the public by the government," added Akane.

"So he said," assured Mearing, "I've got people working on that."

"Thank you, Mearing," smiled Akane.

Akane wandered through the hallway until she reached the hangar, where Optimus was standing.

"Can I help you, Miss Ozaki?" asked Optimus.

"I was thinking of coming up with a plan to find the location of the headquarters of the Patriarch Syndicate," answered Akane.

"Ratchet and the government are hard at work on that," assured Optimus.

Just then, Wheeljack sprinted into the hangar.

"Optimus," reported Wheeljack, "bad news! I detected some Decepticons heading towards where Lennox and his family are living!"

"Damn it," exclaimed Akane, "they must be after Lennox!"

"Get Ironhide and join me on the double!" commanded Optimus.

"Right away," nodded Wheeljack.

Wheeljack sprinted back into the hallway while Optimus withdrew the Pillars from the vault. While the Autobot leader was setting them up, Wheeljack returned with Ironhide and Elita.

"You all know what to do," reminded Optimus, "roll out!"

Optimus pressed on the top of the Control Pillar, activating the space bridge. He led Ironhide, Elita, Wheeljack and Akane through the portal, taking them to Lennox's house. Akane stepped towards the front porch and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Lennox opened it.

"We have a wind of Decepticons heading this way," explained Optimus.

"Seriously?!" warbled Lennox, "oh great, how am I supposed to explain this to my ladies?"

"I thought Sarah knew about us," objected Ironhide.

"Autobots," instructed Optimus, "I want this place guarded at all times."

While Optimus, Ironhide, Wheeljack and Elita surrounded the house, Elita noticed Knockout, Breakdown and Barricade driving towards the house.

"Incoming!" warned Elita.

"Come and get some," shouted Ironhide, bringing out his cannons, "Decepticon punks!"

Knockout, Breakdown and Barricade transformed once they were just feet closer to the house.

"What the—," exclaimed Knockout.

"Scrap," groaned Barricade, "they got here before us!"

"Is there a problem here?" teased Ironhide, "yes."

"Really," groaned Knockout, "what is it?"

The other Decepticons facepalmed.

"You!" barked Ironhide.

Ironhide rapidly fired at Knockout, forcing him to dodge the shots. Unfortunately, one of them grazed his arm.

"MY FINISH," panicked Knockout, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Knockout extended his arm drill and charged at Ironhide while Elita charged at Barricade. Breakdown charged at the house, but was intercepted by Optimus and Wheeljack.

"Going somewhere, Con?" smirked Wheeljack.

"Not today," added Optimus.

Breakdown didn't say anything, even when he saw Elita pin Barricade to the ground with her foot.

"You mind telling me what you three were up to out here?" demanded Elita.

"Breakdown," called Barricade through the com-link, "I don't think we'll be able to carry out our little plan of breaking Mr. Lennox's heart by harming his loved ones."

"Scrap," grumbled Breakdown.

"How about we harm you instead?" remarked Ironhide.

Ironhide made a tiny scratch in Knockout's finish.

"Stop damaging the paint job," shouted Knockout, "you slagger!"

"Make me," taunted Ironhide, aiming his cannon at Knockout's face.

Knockout scrambled to his feet while Barricade managed to free himself. They and Breakdown quickly fled the scene.

"Stupid Cons," commented Wheeljack.

"At least Lennox and the others are safe," replied Akane.

"For now," added Optimus.

"Should we move them to safety so the Cons don't try to attack them again?" asked Wheeljack.

"That would make me feel better," smiled Optimus.

"I'll talk to Sarah about it," replied Lennox.

Lennox headed into the house, where Sarah and Annabelle were hiding under the dining room table.

"Ok," announced Lennox, "the coast is clear!"

"Thank God," sighed Sarah, relieved.

Sarah and Annabelle emerged from the table before following Lennox outside.

"Talk to me about those—" demanded Sarah.

Sarah caught a glimpse of Optimus.

"OH MY GOD," exclaimed Sarah, "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?!"

"Yeah," admitted Lennox, "I've been working with these guys. They said that we should head to their base for a while so we can be safe, especially Anna."

"Will," demanded Sarah, "what _**are**_ these things?"

"We're not things," huffed Ironhide.

"Not the time," whispered Elita, "Ironhide."

"We are called Autobots," answered Optimus, "and your husband has come in contact with us more than a year ago."

"And you didn't think to say anything, Will?" pestered Sarah.

"It was classified information," answered Lennox.

"That could affect our family, Will," protested Sarah, "you can't keep stuff like that from me."

"I'd better explain to Mearing about this," sighed Lennox.


	3. Human Targets

Aboard the Nemesis, Knockout, Barricade and Breakdown reluctantly reported their failure to eliminate Lennox and his family to Shockwave.

"You idiots," scolded Shockwave, "if you're going to target the Autobots' allies, then don't let the Autobots get in the way! Fight through them if you must!"

"Are you serious?" protested Knockout, "there were four of them and three of us! How could we even fight through them if they outnumber us?!"

"Take out the weak ones," suggested Shockwave, "or catch them off guard!"

"Yeah," replied Barricade, "but none of them let their guard down."

"Do something they wouldn't expect," advised Shockwave, "shoot right past them."

"Ok," sighed Breakdown, "we got it."

"Well, it would help if Dr. Drama here didn't start squealing whenever he gets a teeny tiny scratch on him," mentioned Barricade.

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Knockout, "I had my paint job waxed yesterday!"

"Better your paint than your life," teased Breakdown.

Knockout stormed out of the room in disgust, causing Breakdown to snicker.

"What a drama queen," commented Barricade.

"If you two have nothing else to say," replied Shockwave, "then you are dismissed."

"Thank you," smiled Barricade and Breakdown in unison.

Breakdown and Barricade left Shockwave's quarters and wandered down the corridor, passing by some Vehicons along the way.

"Hey," suggested Breakdown, "how about you and me go after the other guy?"

"As long as Drama Queen Barbie doesn't come," mentioned Barricade.

"Yeah," agreed Breakdown, "that way he won't annoy us with his whining."

"I don't know how Megatron can stand him," replied Barricade, "oh well, let's go."

As Breakdown and Barricade were passing by, Thundercracker and Skywarp stood around a corner, and it seemed apparent that they overheard the banter between Breakdown and Barricade.

"Say," suggested Thundercracker, "I think I got an idea. How about we go after that bitchy director's niece?"

"Ooh," agreed Skywarp, "I like that. Let's go get Blitzwing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus, Ironhide, Wheeljack and Elita returned with Lennox, Sarah, Annabelle and Akane, along with some luggage. While Wheeljack returned to his quarters, Epps and Simmons walked back into the hangar and noticed Lennox and his family.

"What happened to you, man?" asked Epps, "Sarah, good to see you."

"The Decepticons thought they could try ambushing us," answered Lennox, "but the Autobots were quick to intercept them. Also, it was rather funny to see Knockout complain about his paint job."

"Awww, man," groaned Epps, "Barbie was there and I missed it. I can't believe that guy's still a Con."

"That still does not explain why your family is here," reminded Simmons.

"The Decepticons were targeting them," explained Optimus.

"Bet that explains it, Simmons," added Epps.

"Could someone remind me of a time when Decepticons targeted civilians directly?" requested Simmons, "I'm starting to get confused here."

"They're trying to attack those close to us," clarified Lennox, "because they can't get to us directly. You saw what happened to Sentinel when Optimus died. That's what they're trying to do to the rest of us. They want to weaken us so we let our guard down and hand them the victory."

"If that's the case," replied Optimus, "we cannot let our guard down."

"So who are they going after next?" asked Epps.

"We will have to ensure the safety of your family," answered Optimus, "as well as Simmons and Mearing's."

"My mother is going to kill me," muttered Simmons.

"If we're going to be here for a while," insisted Sarah, "where do we sleep?"

"Let's go see about that," offered Lennox, "we can put your stuff in my room for now."

Lennox led Sarah and Annabelle further into the hangar.

"Bailey's family might also be in danger," reminded Akane, "remember what Megatron did to her sister more than a year ago?"

"Who could forget," assured Epps, "I'll go contact them."

Epps pulled out his smart phone and began calling the Hansons.

"This is Nigel speaking," said Nigel over the phone, "how can I help you?"

"This is Epps," replied Epps, "we have to warn you, the Decepticons may target you all again. We've already intercepted an attack on Lennox's family, and for all we know, you all could be next."

"Thanks for telling me," acknowledged Nigel over the phone, "I will inform Denzel and my wife about it."

"Good," smiled Epps.

Satisfied, Epps hung up.

"Okay," called Epps, "that's done."

Just then, Mearing entered the hangar.

"I hear there was a Decepticon attack," said Mearing.

"Or rather those bastards tried to snuff the Lennox family," replied Simmons.

"Yes," nodded Mearing, "I heard about that. But they were stopped, and no one got hurt."

"No one but Knockout's paint," replied Epps.

"We suspect that the Decepticons could target your relatives next," added Elita, "including your niece."

"I'll get on the phone," muttered Mearing.

Mearing pulled out her smart phone and began calling her relatives. The Autobots waited a few minutes, but suddenly…

"Oh my God," gasped Mearing.

"What happened?" demanded Ironhide.

"They're under attack," explained Mearing, "now!"

Mearing didn't pay attention to the fact that Sentinel entered the hangar, until…

"Now what?" grumbled Sentinel.

"The Decepticons are attacking our human allies' loved ones," explained Ironhide.

"What?!" exclaimed Sentinel, "why?"

"They're probably trying to weaken us so they could earn an easy victory," clarified Akane.

"Give me the coordinates and I'll send you there," requested Sentinel.

Mearing gave Sentinel the address.

"Not address," corrected Sentinel, "coordinates. It won't work otherwise."

Sighing, Mearing used the GPS on her phone to translate the address into coordinates.

"Men," Mearing muttered to herself, "can't please them in any species."

Sentinel stepped outside, and upon noticing the Pillars haven't been putting away yet, he transferred the coordinates to the Control Pillar.

"Commencing transport!" announced Sentinel.

Sentinel pressed on the top of the Control Pillar, activating the space bridge.

"Call me when you're ready to come back," advised Sentinel.

Upon cue, Optimus, Ironhide, Elita and Akane sprinted through the portal, taking them straight to the suburbs, where they could see Blitzwing, Thundercracker and Skywarp wrecking a nearby house.

"Come on out, little girl," beckoned Thundercracker, "we won't bite you!"

"But _**we'll**_ bite your afts," snapped Elita, "Dorito Brains!"

"This looks like fun," added Ironhide, "who wants some Kentucky Fried Deceptichickens?"

Blitzwing, Thundercracker and Skywarp instantly snapped their heads at the Autobots.

"Step away from the house," warned Optimus, "Decepticons!"

"Or what?" remarked Blitzwing.

Ironhide aimed his cannon at the Decepticon jets.

"Guess," beckoned Ironhide.

Blitzwing, Thundercracker and Skywarp charged at the Autobots. Blitzwing was about to stab Optimus, but the Autobot leader quickly dodged and grabbed the Decepticon by the arm.

"Oh, scrap," muttered Blitzwing.

"I got ya!" shouted Thundercracker.

Thundercracker shot at Optimus's arm, causing him to shout in pain and forcing him to let go.

"Eat lead," shouted Ironhide, "you fraggers!"

Ironhide fired at Thundercracker and Blitzwing, forcing them to shout in pain. While Elita tackled Skywarp to the ground, Akane rushed towards the damaged house. The Japanese woman sprinted inside to find Kirsten crying while cradling her father's arm. Akane could see that he had a deep cut on his forehead while Kirsten's mother crept out from underneath the table.

"Who are you," demanded Kirsten's mom, "what's going on?"

"We're here to respond to the attack," answered Akane.

"Can you help my dad, please?" begged Kirsten, "you gotta!"

"We'll help your father," assured Akane, "just follow me."

Akane threw Kirsten's fathers arm around her shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"I'm coming, too!" clamored Kirsten.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Kirsten's mom.

"Once the threat is out of the way," explained Akane, "we're taking you to a safe place."

"And what about while the threat is still here?" insisted Kirsten's mom, "do you have some safe place we can go now, or are you banking on the chance that we'll get lucky and survive?"

"Do you have a basement?" replied Akane.

Kirsten followed her mom and Akane through the wrecked house and entered the basement. Akane gently laid Kisten's dad on his back.

"We'll be safe here until the threat passes," said Akane.

"You'd better be right, lady," muttered Kirsten's mom.

Back outside, Ironhide and Optimus were fighting off Blitzwing and Thundercracker, although Skywarp broke free of Elita's grip.

"Scrap," barked Elita, "stupid chip bot!"

"You fight so much for a femme," teased Skywarp.

"Look who's talking with those skinny little legs of yours?" countered Elita.

That gave Elita an idea. While Skywarp was trying to come up with a retort, she transformed and rammed him right in the knee, the force breaking the joint.

"Owww," howled Skywarp, "you bitch!"

"Just as I thought," smirked Elita, "snapped like a toothpick."

Elita transformed into her robot mode.

"Says the one who screams like a girl," mocked Elita.

"Warpy!" panicked Thundercracker.

Thundercracker saw Skywarp fall onto his back and raced towards his fallen trinemate. However, he shouldn't have let his guard down.

"You're grounded," snarled Ironhide, "Decepticon punk!"

Ironhide shot through Thundercracker's wings, causing him to shout in pain.

"Two down," announced Ironhide, "folks!"

Optimus extended his arm blade and charged at Blitzwing, but the Decepticon quickly fled, leaving Thundercracker and Skywarp behind.

"There," sighed Optimus, peering at Thundercracker and Skywarp, "that's done. Now what should we do with these two?"

"Any last words, Decepticon punks?" barked Ironhide.

"Owww," whined Skywarp, "I want Screamy!"

"Me too," replied Thundercracker, "Skywarp."

Before Optimus could fire at Thundercracker, he heard a missile launching and upon locating it, he quickly dodged it before it could hit him. Elita and Ironhide glanced around the area until they noticed…

"It's Starscream!" exclaimed Ironhide.

"Screamy!" called Skywarp.

"Gah," groaned Thundercracker, "my fraggin' wings!"

Starscream transformed into his robot mode and landed right in front of Optimus.

"There's at least three of us and one of you," commented Optimus, "Decepticon."

"I'm not here to fight you, Autobot scum!" snapped Starscream.

"Why don't I save you the trouble, then?" remarked Ironhide, aiming his cannon at Starscream.

"What I meant was I'm here to help my trinemates!" protested Starscream.

Starscream threw Skywarp's arm around his shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"Uh, Star?" mentioned Thundercracker, "I can't fly."

"We'll have to travel on foot," suggested Starscream.

"But," reminded Skywarp, "the Autobots. They'll shoot when our backs are turned, and I'm too slow to get away."

"Should we _**really**_ let them go?" sighed Elita.

"So long as you do not harm the humans," concluded Optimus, "we will let you leave. We are warriors, not executioners."

"Fine," groaned Thundercracker.

Starscream and Thundercracker carried Skywarp out of the scene as Optimus activated his human holoform. The holoform searched the house until he reached the basement.

"All clear," announced Optimus.

"Thank you, Optimus," smiled Akane, "Kirsten's father is in need of stitches."

"I'll call Ratchet," declared Optimus.

"What kind of a name is Optimus or Ratchet?" paused Kirsten's mom, "what are you, street thugs?"

"Do you know my aunt Charlotte," clamored Kirsten, "or her friend, Mr. Prior?"

"I am an acquaintance of Charlotte Mearing and Mr. Prior," answered Akane, "and no, these men are not thugs. They're soldiers."

"What about you?" asked Kirsten, peering at Optimus.

"We need to get you to safety," replied Optimus, "Akane, see if you can help them pack up some necessary items while I get the father to the medical bay."

"You got it, Optimus," nodded Akane.

Optimus activated his com-link.

"Optimus to base," called Optimus, "we need—"

"Done," interrupted Sentinel over the com-link, "come on through."

Optimus carried Kirsten's dad outside and lowered him to the ground before deactivating the holoform. The Autobot leader then plucked the man off the ground with his hand.

"Ironhide," advised Optimus, "let me know when the other humans are ready to head to base with you. Elita, you're with me."

Optimus and Elita walked through the portal, taking them straight to base, where Sentinel and Ratchet were waiting to greet them.

"Is everyone all—" started Sentinel.

Sentinel glanced at the wounded man in Optimus's hands.

"Dear Primus!" exclaimed Sentinel.

"I'll take care of him," offered Ratchet.

"I was going to ask you to," replied Optimus.

Just then, Kirsten's dad came to.

"Huh?" he warbled, "giant…..robots? I'm going nuts."

"Optimus," asked Sentinel, "the little girl, is she—?"

"She's all right," assured Optimus, "Ironhide and Akane will arrive with her soon."

"Thank the AllSpark," Sentinel sighed in relief.

Optimus carefully handed Kirsten's dad to Ratchet, allowing him to walk into the hangar on his way to the medical bay.

"And now we wait for the others," said Optimus.


	4. From Gamer to Messenger

A few hours later, Sentinel bridged Ironhide and Akane back to base, and they brought along Kirsten and her mom. Mearing stood outside the hangar as if she was anticipating their arrival. Akane, Kirsten and her mom hopped out of the pickup truck, allowing him to transform into his robot mode.

"Auntie!" called Kirsten.

Kirsten sprinted towards Mearing, and she gave her niece a hug in response.

"Thank God you're ok," sighed Mearing.

"About time you got back, Ironhide," said Sentinel.

Kirsten immediately recognized the red mech, despite the various metallic bandages on his injuries that were all over his body. She let go of the embrace and sprinted towards Sentinel.

"Hi, Mr. Sentinel!" chirped Kirsten.

"Hello, Kirsten," smiled Sentinel, "I'm glad you remember me!"

"Kirsten," warbled Kirsten's mom, "you know that thing?!"

Sentinel gave a slight growl.

"Yep," nodded Kirsten, "he is called Sentinel Prime."

"Honey," warned Kirsten's mom, "that thing could step on you!"

"'That thing' can hear," interrupted Sentinel, "you know."

"I'll be fine," assured Kirsten, "he knows how to watch his step."

"If I planned on doing such a thing," added Sentinel, "I'd have already done it. But I don't, and anyway, I still hurt too much to do that."

Ironhide set down the luggage next to Kirsten's mom.

"Should I show them a place where they can sleep?" asked Ironide.

"Yeah," replied Sentinel, "sorry, Kirsten, I don't think your mother likes you being near me."

"I could have beds set up for them in my room," offered Mearing.

"You guys sort that out," suggested Sentinel, "I'm going to the Lake to loiter."

Sentinel left the hangar while Mearing beckoned Kirsten and her mom to follow her. The elder Prime slowly groaned his way down until he was sitting on the ground beside the pool, leaning against a building. A few minutes later, Bailey appeared and approached Sentinel.

"I saw Kirsten in the base," said Bailey, "but I'm rather confused. Why was she brought here?"

"Why else?" replied Sentinel, "Decepticons. The fraggers don't just quit."

"They're targeting humans now?" warbled Bailey, "does that mean they would be after my family next?"

"We've already notified them to be on the lookout," assured Sentinel.

"Thanks," smiled Bailey, "I still don't understand why the Decepticons would do such a thing."

"Because they can't reach us directly," answered Sentinel, "they're trying to weaken us."

"I can't believe this," gasped Bailey.

Bailey sat down next to Sentinel and rested her head on his leg.

"Megatron is planning something," murmured Sentinel, "he's not stupid. He knows he can't wait us out."

Bailey didn't say anything, but she perched her hand on Sentinel's leg. He grunted softly, as she put her hand on a sore spot. Upon hearing the noise, Bailey snapped her head up and removed her hand.

"I'm sorry!" blurted Bailey, "did I hurt you?"

"It's just sore," assured Sentinel, "not serious at all."

"Oh," said Bailey.

Bailey climbed into Sentinel's lap, careful not to step on any sore spots.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Clayton and the others?" asked Bailey.

"Explain what?" paused Sentinel.

"About the recent Decepticon attacks," clarified Bailey, "I don't think they know about it."

"If they know about us," advised Sentinel, "just tell them that the Decepticons are up to no good."

"Thanks," Bailey smiled softly, "I hope it helps."

"Hope what helps?" replied Sentinel.

"Maybe the information could help them warn their families," explained Bailey, "so they would avoid such attacks."

"Yes," agreed Sentinel, "I hope so, too."

"Can I have a hug?" requested Bailey.

Sentinel activated his human sized holoform next to Bailey. She quickly wrapped her arms around the holoform. He rested his chin on her shoulder while he gently stroked her hair. He just stayed there, and he would, for as long as she wanted him to. After a while, Bailey released her embrace and slid off of Sentinel's lap while he deactivated his holoform.

"I'll see you later," said Bailey, "I'd better go warn Clayton."

"Okay," nodded Sentinel, "you do that."

Bailey sprinted back into the building in search of Bumblebee.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp managed to reach the outskirts of a city without getting caught by the human police force. However, they were anxious to the fact that they were still being pursued.

"Starscream," requested Thundercracker, "since you're the only one of us who can fly, can you go make sure we aren't being followed?"

"All right," nodded Starscream, "just lay low until I get back."

"We will," replied Thundercracker.

Starscream gently laid Skywarp to the ground before taking off. Thundercracker crouched in order to avoid being seen by any humans.

"Well, this sucks," grumbled Skywarp.

"We can't take him back with us to the Nemesis," replied Thundercracker, "Lord Megatron would probably kill him if he sees him."

"And us," added Skywarp, "for lying about it. Although, the last time anyone saw us, the Autobots had guns on us. They probably think we're dead, too."

After a short while, Starscream returned, not paying attention to the motorcycle going off the road and straight towards the Seekers.

"I think we lost them," reported Starscream.

"Oh, good," sighed Thundercracker, "now we just have to worry about Skywarp's legs."

"And your wings," added Skywarp.

"Yeah, that," agreed Thundercracker.

Unbeknownst to them, the man riding the motorcycle stopped just a few feet closer to the Seekers and disembarked.

"There you are," crooned the man, "I was wondering where you two have been, and I see that you brought company."

The Seekers snapped their heads at the man, who removed his helmet. It turned out to be Saburou.

"Oh scrap," gasped Thundercracker.

"Star, run!" warned Skywarp, "he's working with Megatron!"

"What's the rush?" assured Saburou, "I would just like to chat with you. I won't turn you in to Megatron."

"You better not, meatbag," snarled Thundercracker, "talk to Starscream. He's the trine leader."

"So, Starscream," asked Saburou, "I heard that you and Megatron do not get along at all. What do you hate about him?"

"I should be the Decepticon leader," clamored Starscream, "if I were, we would've won the war by now!"

"So you're saying that Megatron is a lousy leader?" clarified Saburou.

"Yes," nodded Starscream, "can't you tell? He had to have a _**human**_ find the Autobot base for him!"

Saburou let out an ominous chuckle.

"I think you might be referring to me," smirked Saburou, "but of course, I will do whatever it takes to make my empire become a reality."

"You," scoffed Starscream, "run an empire? No, that would be me."

"He's gonna pitch his dumb ideas to Starscream now?" paused Skywarp via com-link to Thundercracker, "doesn't he get that we will eliminate _**all**_ humans once the Autobots are gone?"

"I'll bet he's trying to circumvent that," replied Thundercracker over the com-link.

"What do you mean?" asked Skywarp over the com-link.

"He might use the technology he has against us," answered Thundercracker over the com-link, "that is, if he thinks we stepped out of line."

"You know," offered Saburou, "I could be your little advisor."

"And what is it _**you**_ want?" demanded Starscream.

"I want to bring back the traditions where women exist to serve men," explained Saburou, "and the minorities of the humans could be slaves for your empire. My own empire will take away the freedom that women gained over the course of a couple hundred years."

"Are you a woman hater?" asked Starscream, "and if so, may I ask why?"

"I hate my sister the most," snarled Saburou, "I would do whatever it takes to get rid of her!"

Starscream scratched his head in confusion.

"I believe that every woman should be an obedient one," continued Saburou, "those who disobey the commands of men deserve to be beaten."

"Where did you get such ideas?" insisted Starscream.

"When I was an exchange student in America as a high school student," explained Saburou, "I learned these traditions from the Goulds, a Christian host family. Dylan dreamed that the entire world would someday return to the power of men, and I agreed to help him make that dream a possibility. He even offered to make me the leader of this Patriarch Syndicate that exists today."

"Hmm," pondered Starscream, "what's in it for us?"

"You could run your empire while I run mine," suggested Saburou, "we could help each other make our empires a reality, right?"

"It's tempting," agreed Starscream, "but there's still the issue of Megatron."

"In that case," replied Saburou, "we can just eliminate him."

"I'm listening," said Starscream.

"How do we do that?" asked Thundercracker.

"We can use the weapons Dylan has created against Megatron," answered Saburou, "but first, we make sure he lets his guard down."

"Do you have a plan for how to do that?" pestered Starscream.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to make him lower his guard," replied Saburou.

"All right," nodded Starscream, "if it means being rid of Megatron, I'll do whatever it takes."

"And making you ruler of your empire in the process," added Saburou.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee stopped at the apartment building, prompting Bailey to hop out and step towards the door to Clayton's apartment. After knocking on the door, Bailey waited for a moment before Clayton opened it.

"Oh, good," sighed Clayton, "I thought it was either more Decepticons or another door to door salesman."

"Yeah," explained Bailey, "but I came here to warn you that the Decepticons could go after you, Olive and Fred at any time. I heard they attacked Lennox's family and Mearing's relatives, including Kirsten."

"Oh, great," grumbled Clayton, "I'll call Olive and Fred. Hey, don't you usually ride with Sentinel?"

"Yeah," nodded Bailey, "but he's currently recovering from a serious injury right now."

"Poor guy," replied Clayton, "the Cons are trashing him."

"Yeah," agreed Bailey, "I just hope nothing bad happens to him."

"No offense to him," asked Clayton, "but why doesn't he just retire from fighting? He's just gonna keep getting beat up."

"Maybe it's because the nature of the war wouldn't let him," assumed Bailey.

"What do you mean?" objected Clayton, "he's going to get himself killed!"

"Then maybe I should try saving him from death," suggested Bailey.

"How?" exclaimed Clayton, "you can't exactly go out and fight the Decepticons for him!"

"Maybe not," assured Bailey, "but I can try convincing him to at least escape from battle if he gets into a situation where he could die."

"Bails," reminded Clayton, "you and I both know he's more stubborn than a mule. You'd have better luck trying to move a fountain."

"Well," insisted Bailey, "he has to take my advice somehow."

"Or you could talk to Optimus," mentioned Clayton, "he's not as stubborn, and he knows Sentinel better than anyone. Maybe he can do something."

"Thanks, Clay!" smiled Bailey, "I'll consider it."

"No prob," replied Clayton, "I'm gonna go call Olive and Fred now and tell them to keep an eye out for Megacreep and his goons."

Clayton closed the door, prompting Bailey to sprint towards the yellow Camaro and hop inside.

"Clayton got the message," reported Bailey.

"Great!" chirped Bumblebee, "now what do we do?"

"Could you look after Clayton after you drop me off at the base?" requested Bailey.

"Yeah, sure," nodded Bumblebee, "he knows me."

Bumblebee drove down the road until he reached the base. He let Bailey out before taking off. She sprinted into the hangar and began searching the building until she found Optimus.

"Optimus," called Bailey, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Oh," answered Optimus, "of course, Bailey. Let's go to my room where we can have some privacy."

Optimus knelt down to Bailey's level and scooped her up before sauntering through the hallway. He entered his quarters and set her down on his desk.

"What would you like to talk about?" asked Optimus.

"I-I think Sentinel is hiding something from me," stammered Bailey, "and I suspect that it has something to do with his fate."

"What makes you say that?" paused Optimus, "are you sure it's not just the fact that he's unwell? I know Ratchet put him on painkillers."

"I'm worried that he could die in battle," explained Bailey, "I'm afraid of losing him. Maybe you can help me find some way to save him?"

"You share the same fear as I do, Bailey," replied Optimus, "I'm always afraid his next battle might be his last."

Optimus let out a sigh.

"But he is determined to keep fighting the Decepticons," continued Optimus, "he's put his spark into it, probably because he feels responsible for Megatron's existence. He feels that continuing the fight for as long as he can will atone for the fact that he brought Megatron into the world."

"Do you think we should do something about Megatron?" suggested Bailey, "maybe that can help."

"What do you mean 'do something'?" paused Optimus, confused.

"What I meant is maybe we could either take out Megatron or get him to atone for his crimes," clarified Bailey.

"I think Sentinel would prefer the second option," answered Optimus, "if it's possible."

"Ok," nodded Bailey, "we'll go with that. Maybe if we disarm Megatron's most loyal followers and convince him to confront us alone, then we can try to convince him to repent."

"Do you have something in mind for how to do this?" insisted Optimus.

"Not really," admitted Bailey, "but I'm sure we'll think of a way to do that."

"Yes," agreed Optimus, "I do hope he's up again soon. If you think of a plan, let me know and we can talk it out."

"Thanks, Optimus!" smiled Bailey.

"Any time," replied Optimus.

Optimus lowered Bailey to the ground, allowing her to sprint out of the room. She wandered through the hallway and entered Sentinel's quarters, where she could see him reading an eBook.

"Hey, Sentinel," called Bailey, "how are you doing?"

"I'm stumped," replied Sentinel, "I'm trying to figure out how to start chapter three."

"Sorry, Sentinel," stammered Bailey, "I don't have any ideas relating to that from the top of my head."

"You wouldn't," reminded Sentinel, "you haven't read chapters one and two, and there is no chapter three right now, because I haven't written it yet."

"Ok then," requested Bailey, "can you show me the first two chapters?"

"I'll send you an email," suggested Sentinel.

"Thanks," smiled Bailey.

Bailey turned on her laptop and began reading the chapters from the email.


	5. Finding the Headquarters

A week and a few days later, Sentinel had been recovering well while the Autobots ensured the safety of the NEST members' relatives. It seemed that the elder Prime would be ready to fight again within the next couple of days. However, they couldn't find any sign of the Patriarch Syndicate headquarters.

At the moment, after breakfast, Bailey left Sentinel's quarters after putting on her boots and searched the hall until she found Simmons.

"Hey, Simmons," called Bailey, "are you available?"

"What do you need?" asked Simmons.

"I did some research on the members of the Patriarch Syndicate," explained Bailey, "and I found that one of the members lives in DC and goes to this Russian bar in the morning. I was thinking maybe we could go there and find this guy so we can tag him. That way, he can locate the headquarters for us without even knowing it."

"I've taught you well, young Padawan," smiled Simmons, "when should we go?"

"I was thinking of leaving as soon as we find Akane," answered Bailey.

"Turn around and you'll find her," advised Simmons.

"Huh?" paused Bailey.

Bailey turned her head until she noticed Akane behind her.

"Oh, Akane," warbled Bailey, "what a surprise!"

"I got the message," replied Akane.

"So," asked Simmons, "what do we do and when?"

"Do you really want me to repeat what I just told you a moment ago?" groaned Bailey.

"We find one of the members and place a tracer on him," recited Akane, "and then let him lead us to the headquarters of the Patriarch Syndicate."

"Good," smiled Bailey, "let's go!"

Bailey led Akane and Simmons through the hallway until they reached the hangar, where they found Prowl.

"Hey, Prowl," called Bailey, "could you take us to this Russian bar in DC? We're looking for someone there."

"Oh, good," nodded Prowl, "an excuse to get away from Double Trouble. Sure."

"And maybe you could bring along Smokescreen and Mirage as backup?" added Bailey.

"Got it," answered Prowl.

Once Prowl, Bailey, Simmons and Akane stepped out of the hangar, Smokescreen and Mirage joined up with them.

"So," asked Mirage, "where are we going?"

"Prowl says it's some Russian place in DC," answered Smokescreen.

"Oh, ok," nodded Mirage.

Prowl, Smokescreen and Mirage transformed into their alternate modes, allowing Bailey, Akane and Simmons to hop into Prowl. The three Autobots drove out of the base and down the road. It was only a long while before they finally reached a bar.

"Is this the place?" asked Smokescreen.

"Definitely," nodded Bailey.

"So, what do we do?" asked Mirage.

"We keep an optic out for Decepticons," answered Prowl, "that's what we do."

"Ok," announced Bailey, "we're going in."

Bailey, Simmons and Akane hopped out of Prowl's alternate mode and stepped into the bar. After they found a table to sit at, Bailey pulled out a photograph out of her handbag and glanced around the room while holding the photo in front of her. Eventually…

"I found him," whispered Bailey, pointing at a man sitting at a booth, "over there."

"Hand me the tracer," requested Simmons, "I'll go place the tracer on him."

Akane pulled the tracer out of her pocket and handed it to Simmons.

"I'll be back," assured Simmons.

Simmons stood up and approached the man with the tracer in his hand, catching his attention.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the man.

"Special Agent Seymour Simmons," replied Simmons, "and you are Mr. Douglas Hamilton, yes?"

"Yeah," nodded Douglas, "how did you know my name?"

"We found your name mentioned in articles and exchanges regarding a Patriarch Syndicate," answered Simmons, "sound familiar?"

"Uh, yeah," admitted Douglas, "feminists are a joke."

"May I ask why you joined a group that includes members known for criminal activity," interrogated Simmons, "some of whom are rotting in federal prisons right now? Or were you previously unaware of this fact?"

"How are members of the Patriarch Syndicate criminals?" objected Douglas, "we're doing justice for men by putting women back into the kitchen. I was thinking of going to the nearest Crisis Pregnancy Center tomorrow, so I can help persuade those pregnant whores to keep their crack babies."

"There are some more extremist members who have mile-long records of violent sex crimes against women, as well as abuse," explained Simmons, "and quite a few gruesome murders, in which the victims were females or feminist males. While I can see the group encouraging this, I would strongly urge them to remember my buddies, the government, and also to remember that such acts are highly illegal in the US, and that a judge and jury aren't going to favor what appears to be an extremist group."

Simmons gave Douglas a pat on the back, placing the tracer underneath his collar.

"Just tell them to keep that in mind," advised Simmons.

Douglas didn't say anything, even when Simmons returned to the table where Bailey and Akane were sitting.

"So you did it?" asked Bailey in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," nodded Simmons, "I think the stats rattled him some."

"Let's wait until he leaves," suggested Akane, "then we can take the Autobots and go scope the place out."

While Bailey, Akane and Simmons began staring at Douglas, a waiter passed by.

"Good morning," smiled the waiter, "can I take your order for drinks?"

"Uh," stammered Bailey, "no thanks."

"Same here," added Akane.

"I'll just have an ice water," requested Simmons.

Satisfied, the waiter left.

"So, Bailey," asked Simmons, "how's Sentinel doing?"

"He's doing ok," answered Bailey, "Ratchet said that he should finish his recovery in a few days."

"That's good," replied Simmons, "I don't know how he stays still for so long with no action. I couldn't do it."

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with a glass of iced water and set it onto the table. After the waiter left, Simmons drank from it. They all waited for several minutes until Bailey noticed Douglas answering his smart phone.

"Yes?" said Douglas, "ah, I see. Not to worry, I will be there shortly."

Douglas hung up, stood from his table after placing a few dollar bills near his glass. He then exited the building.

"Ok," announced Bailey, "now's our chance."

"Let's go," replied Akane.

"Prowl's out front," added Simmons, "let's track this creep down."

After making the payment for the drink, Bailey, Akane and Simmons stepped outside of the bar and noticed Douglas hopping into his sports car before taking off. They hopped into Prowl's alternate mode and buckled up.

"All right," announced Prowl, "I have a visual on him. Smoke, Mirage, stay with me in case the whole group is working with Decepticons."

"You got it, sir," nodded Smokescreen.

Prowl, Smokescreen and Mirage followed the sports car down the road until they reached a massive building. They could see Douglas park his car before he hopped out and stepped towards the building.

"Say," paused Bailey, "is that the building Dylan works at?"

"Looks like it," nodded Akane, "maybe Saburou is here, too."

"Anyone picking up any Cons?" asked Prowl.

"I can't find any on my radar," answered Mirage.

"Keep an eye out," advised Prowl, "let's find any possible points of weakness in this place and report it to Optimus."

"Should I call the police for this matter?" asked Bailey.

"No," answered Prowl, "that just means we'd have to explain who we are."

"Ok," nodded Bailey.

"All right," announced Akane, "we're going in."

"Call us if you need backup," advised Prowl.

Bailey, Akane and Simmons hopped out of Prowl's alternate mode before sauntering into the building. There, they could see Vehicons packing up technology into crates.

"Oh, shit," muttered Bailey, "this is not good."

"Tell Prowl and the others," instructed Simmons, "the Cons are definitely here."

Bailey sprinted outside while Akane and Simmons began searching the building, catching the crewmembers' and Vehicons' attention.

"What was that," exclaimed a Vehicon, "who's there?"

Akane and Simmons were stopped by a man wearing a blazer.

"What brings you two here?" asked the man.

"Who's the head of this place?" interrogated Simmons.

"That would be Dylan Gould," answered the man.

"Then that's who we're here to speak to," replied Akane.

A few moments after the man left, Dylan showed up.

"Are you the creep running this joint?" asked Simmons.

"I don't know about creeps," replied Dylan, "but how can I help you?"

"Where is Saburou?" demanded Akane.

"Tell him we want to have a little chat with him," added Simmons.

"Oh," answered Dylan, "I have heard of him, but he's not here."

"Where can we find this guy, then?" insisted Simmons.

"I don't know," answered Dylan.

"Well," advised Simmons, "next time you see him, tell him. Now then, on a totally unrelated note, what connection do you have with Miss Bailey Hanson?"

"You mean TigerFang77? I only remember meeting her at JCPenney," replied Dylan.

"Do you make a habit of stalking and hitting on women like her?" interrogated Simmons, "she said you wanted to hire her. For what, may I ask?"

"I was thinking of hiring her for kitchen duties," answered Dylan, "so she can stop playing video games and start making sandwiches for our crew."

"You're despicable," snarled Akane.

"Why would she do that?" objected Simmons, "she's on the verge of starting her own game company, which she would actually get paid for. You didn't think she'd work for no pay, did you?"

"Really?" scoffed Dylan, "how can a girl run a company based on designing video games? That's a man's job!"

"It's called a capitalist economy," clarified Simmons, "Doesn't matter whether a man or a woman makes it, if people are buying it, you've got a company. Women can do anything men can do. That's how things work here in the 21st century, so get your head out of the 1500s."

Simmons and Akane turned to leave, but Simmons made one last glance at Dylan.

"Oh, by the way," continued Simmons, "guess what company most of everything you're using in here can be somehow traced back to? That's right, Prior Enterprises."

Simmons and Akane sauntered towards the exit of the building.

"I hope Sentinel kicks that guy's ass to Cybertron and beyond," muttered Simmons.

Suddenly, a couple of Vehicons blocked their path before they could exit the building.

"Out of the way," yelled Akane, "you bastards!"

"Shit!" exclaimed Simmons.

Simmons was about to call Prowl, but he saw the Autobot Second in Command smash through the building and shoot the Vehicons in the heads.

"Looks like I got here just in time," instructed Prowl, "Mirage, Smoke, there's more where these two came from. Clean them out, will you?"

Smokescreen and Mirage entered the building and began taking out the Vehicons, much to the dismay of the crewmembers and Dylan, who just rushed into the lobby.

"What do you think you're doing?" protested Dylan, "those are our clients!"

"Decepticon scum!" shouted Mirage.

"Foiled again," added Smokescreen, "you little fraggers!"

Smokescreen and Mirage continued to shoot the Vehicons, careful not to harm the humans.

"We're cleaning up some trash," answered Prowl, "I know you humans don't like littering."

"You're the ones doing the littering!" countered Dylan.

"No," corrected Mirage, "we're clearing out Deceptiscrap."

Smokescreen took out the last Vehicon.

"That's the last of them, Prowl," reported Smokescreen.

"Good," nodded Prowl, "we're heading back and reporting this to Optimus."

"Yes, sir," acknowledged Smokescreen and Mirage in unison.

Prowl, Smokescreen and Mirage exited the building while carrying Simmons and Akane, where Bailey was waiting outside. Prowl lowered them to the ground before they transformed into their alternate modes. Bailey, Simmons and Akane entered Prowl's alternate mode before the Autobots drove out of the parking lot.

"Well," commented Simmons, "that went well."

"But we still haven't found Saburou," reminded Akane.

"Maybe he's with the Decepticons?" assumed Bailey.

"Yeah," agreed Simmons, "maybe he's with Megatron at the Cons' base."

"Do you think we should try infiltrating their warship?" asked Bailey.

"We'll have to find it, first," answered Prowl, "let's see what Optimus says."

"Ok," nodded Bailey.

Bailey peered out the window and noticed three black SUVs following Prowl, Mirage and Smokescreen on the highway.

"Guys," called Bailey, "I think someone's following us."

"You go, Prowl," advised Smokescreen, "Mirage and I will take care of this."

"I'll bet it's the damn Dreads," added Mirage.

"I'll get us an advantage," replied Prowl.

Prowl activated his com-link.

"Prowl to base," called Prowl, "calling for backup."

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Ironhide over the com-link.

"We're being tailed by what appears to be the Dreads," answered Prowl, "I have the humans, and I figured I'd get some backup for Smokescreen and Mirage, just to be safe. I'll give the details later."

"All right, then," nodded Ironhide over the com-link, "I'll help with the pest control."

"Bring some friends with you," advised Prowl, "anyone looking for some fun."

Prowl soon ended the call, hoping that the Dreads would soon be taken out.


	6. Shattered Heart

In the midst of the pursuit, Bailey could see one of the Dreads, Crankcase, slam into a highway sign, knocking it down. The other Dreads used the sign as a ramp as they jumped into the air and transform, before they raced closer to Prowl, Smokescreen and Mirage.

"Frag!" exclaimed Prowl, "hold on, everyone!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the base, Ironhide, Arcee and Chromia were getting ready to leave when Sentinel emerged from the hangar.

"Where's everyone going off to?" demanded Sentinel.

"Prowl, Smokescreen and Mirage are being pursued by the Dreads," explained Arcee, "so we're going out to help them."

Sentinel's optics widened in horror as he remembered who was with them.

"Bailey!" gasped Sentinel.

Sentinel shoved past everyone else and tore out of the base, Ratchet screaming swears after him about defying medical orders. Sentinel's sirens cleared him a path as he blazed down the road, tracking Prowl's signal. After a while, he inwardly smirked as he barreled toward the unsuspecting Dreads from behind.

"Take this," growled Sentinel, "you fraggers!"

Sentinel transformed and slashed at Crowbar's side, causing him to shout in pain as Smokescreen and Mirage transformed into their robot modes.

"Smokescreen, get out of the way!" shouted Mirage, "it's Sentinel, and he's pissed as frag!"

Upon cue, Smokescreen jumped to the side as Hatchet attempted to tackle him. While Hatchet stampeded after Prowl, Mirage threw his anchor blades at him. Crowbar was headed for Prowl, until a huge red foot collided with his front end, sending him flying through the air.

"Not on my watch," snarled Sentinel, "Con!"

While Crowbar landed outside the highway, Smokescreen shot at Hatchet.

"That's it, kid," cheered Sentinel, "let him have it!"

Sentinel pulled out his assault rifle and fired at Crowbar, who ended up taking several hits in the head before he went down. Likewise, Smokescreen managed to finish off Hatchet, but Crankcase still sped after Prowl. Sentinel spied a semi with a flatbed trailer trying to wind its way through the carnage. He ran at it, placing one foot on the trailer and using the other foot, combined with his own momentum, to send the entire truck, with him on it, hurtling towards Crankcase as he fired at the Dread leader.

"Why is the old guy always more awesome than me?" commented Smokescreen in awe.

With Crankcase badly injured, the truck driver peered out the window, trying to investigate what was going on. He saw the huge red mech standing on his trailer, taunting the Decepticon.

"Never piss me off, Con!" shouted Sentinel.

Just then, Ironhide, Arcee and Chromia arrived and surrounded Crankcase. Upon cue, Sentinel stepped off the truck.

"About time you showed up," sighed Sentinel.

"Is there a problem here?" remarked Ironhide as he, Arcee and Chromia aimed their guns at Crankcase.

"Frag," muttered Crankcase.

Chromia fired at Crankcase's head, finishing him off.

"Did somebody get the other two?" asked Sentinel.

Ironhide, Chromia, Arcee, Smokescreen and Mirage glanced at the bodies of Hatchet and Crowbar.

"Yeah," nodded Smokescreen, "we got them."

"Good," insisted Sentinel, "where's Prowl and the humans?"

As if on cue, Prowl stopped ten feet away from the other Autobots and backed up a few feet, allowing Bailey to hop out and sprint towards Sentinel.

"Sentinel!" called Bailey.

Sentinel's blue optics locked onto her, an audial flicking in her direction at the sound of her voice.

"Thank Primus!" sighed Sentinel.

Sentinel knelt down and lowered his hand, allowing Bailey to hug it.

"That was close," commented Bailey.

"Not once they had me on their afts," replied Sentinel, "they were fragged the millisecond I decided to show up."

"Maybe they must've been sent by Dylan to capture us or something," assumed Bailey.

Sentinel muttered something under his breath, but Bailey caught the words 'sleaze ball', 'kick his aft', and 'fragged in the head' along with other choice swears.

"Uh, Sentinel?" paused Bailey.

"Yes?" replied Sentinel.

"Can we head back to base?" requested Bailey, "we're holding up the traffic."

"Oh," nodded Sentinel.

Sentinel looked back at the cars that have stopped in their tracks since the Autobots have been blocking their path. Sentinel, Smokescreen, Mirage, Ironhide, Arcee and Chromia transformed into their alternate modes. Bailey hopped into the Rosenbauer Panther and buckled up. The Autobots drove through the highway, allowing the cars to continue driving.

It was only a long while before they returned to base, where Optimus and Ratchet were waiting. Simmons and Akane hopped out of Prowl as Bailey hopped out of Sentinel, allowing them to transform into their robot modes, followed by Ironhide, Smokescreen, Mirage, Arcee and Chromia. The first thing anyone heard was Ratchet going off on Sentinel, since the elder Prime hadn't yet been cleared for battle by the medic.

"Oh, boy," muttered Simmons.

"RATCHET," roared Sentinel, "SHUT THE PRIMUS DAMN FRAG UP! I DON'T GIVE A CYBERRAT'S AFT ABOUT YOU CLEARING ME TO PROTECT SOMEONE I SLAGGING CARE ABOUT!"

"Well," countered Ratchet, "you should be lucky none of the Decepticons have killed you, yet!"

"You act as if you're the only reason I'm still online!" growled Sentinel, "Frag it, Ratchet, I've heard the things you've said to Optimus, telling him I need to be retired. Why, so I can rust into a scrapheap? No. As long as I am able to fight, I will. You'll have to offline me or stasis lock me to stop me."

"Did you at least locate the headquarters of the Patriarch Syndicate?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah," nodded Bailey, "it's at the building where Dylan runs the Hotchkiss Gould Investments. We could head back over there if you'd like, but I'll bet it would be swarming with Decepticons by now."

"Most likely," agreed Sentinel, "though Dr. Afthead here has put me in quite the mood to kick some skidplates."

"I heard that," barked Ratchet.

"Keep it up," warned Sentinel, "yours will be the aft I kick."

"I'm heading inside," sighed Akane.

Akane walked into the hangar, leaving Simmons and Bailey behind.

"So," asked Simmons, "how do you plan on hunting down Saburou?"

They could hear the loud yelling and swearing of Ratchet and Sentinel still arguing.

"Right now," said Bailey, "I'm almost tempted to break up the argument."

"Don't," advised Simmons, "you'll most likely get stepped on, and then Sentinel really will scrap him. Have you seen the way that bot flips out when he thinks something's happened to you?"

"I can't just leave them be," protested Bailey, "not like this."

"It happens all the time," assured Simmons, "they'll scream and swear at each other until one runs out of comebacks. That's how it always goes. Sentinel knows we need our medic intact, and Ratchet knows that if he does anything to Sentinel, he'll just have to fix it again."

"Even when we have bigger problems to deal with?" insisted Bailey.

Simmons didn't say anything, but he nodded. Bailey turned her glance at Optimus.

"Do you think we'll be able to catch Saburou if we infiltrate the warship?" asked Bailey.

"We would first have to find the Nemesis," answered Optimus, "and that won't be easy."

Just then, Bumblebee came running in.

"Oh, yes it will," replied Bumblebee, "Sentinel went after the Cons, and got picked up with them by the Nemesis. Apparently, Ratchet said something that made him snap."

"Does that mean the Decepticons are coming after him?" clarified Bailey.

"No," corrected Ironhide, "it means _**he's**_ coming after _**them**_."

"And it means we can track his signal," added Bumblebee, "so Optimus can bridge us right onto the Nemesis."

"Why can't Sentinel bridge us onto the Nemesis and have Optimus lead the infiltration?" objected Bailey.

Bailey only realized that Sentinel wasn't around.

"Wait," paused Bailey, "where did he go?"

"That fraggin' dumbaft firetruck!" thundered Ratchet, "he went after the Cons and now he's onboard their ship. He's going to get himself killed!"

Only after Ratchet had said this did he realize Bailey was standing there and had heard that.

"Oh no," gasped Bailey, "we have to go after him!"

"She's right," agreed Ironhide, "he's got a ship full of the vermin to contend with, and most likely, Megatron himself. We all know Sentinel can't kill Megatron, and we all know why. So does Megatron, which means he'll use that against Sentinel."

Optimus rushed into the hangar and withdrew the Pillars from the vault before setting them up outside. After transferring the coordinates to the Control Pillar, the Autobot leader pressed on the top of it, activating the space bridge.

"Autobots," commanded Optimus, "roll out!"

"I'm going with you!" called Bailey.

Smokescreen scooped up Bailey before following Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Arcee through the space bridge, taking them to the corridor of the Nemesis, which was quiet; too quiet.

"Something's wrong," commented Arcee, "I don't like this."

"She's right," agreed Ironhide, "it's too quiet. Something's not right."

"I don't even see Sentinel around here," added Bailey, "can we still track him?"

"Yes," nodded Optimus, "he's definitely on board…and he's headed for the bridge. But, this isn't good. He's moving so slow."

"Fraggit," exclaimed Ironhide, "they got him! They're no doubt taking him to Megatron."

"We have to hurry!" panicked Bailey.

"This way!" ordered Optimus.

Optimus took off running with the others behind him, praying to Primus they weren't too late.

Meanwhile, aboard the bridge, Megatron turned to face his soldiers as they dragged Sentinel to his end of the long walkway, forcing the old mech to his knees before Megatron. Sentinel glared up at him with cold, defiant optics despite his bound arms.

"What have you done, Megatron," snarled Sentinel, "what have you become?!"

"I am the soon to be eradicator of the Autobots," announced Megatron, "and the future ruler of the Universe."

"Has your spark truly become so corrupted, my son?" objected Sentinel.

"I would spare you," proposed Megatron, "if you would join us."

"You take me for a fool, Megatron," declined Sentinel, "I know you see me as old and weak, and you yourself have said such things have no place in the Decepticon ranks. Joining you would only delay my offlining, not prevent it. As it is, I am not enough of a coward to stoop to that level. Optimus will fight, even without me. So if you plan to offline me, do it. I'll be defying you the whole time."

Just then, Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Smokescreen, Arcee and Bailey entered the bridge.

"Sentinel!" panicked Bailey.

Sentinel's audials flicked.

" _No!"_ thought Sentinel, _"get away!"_

Sentinel didn't want Bailey to see what he knew was coming next, as Megatron snatched his Primax blade from him.

" _Primus no,"_ thought Sentinel, _"don't make her see this!"_

A single tear escaped his optic, giving Megatron more assurance of his imminent victory over the old Prime. A tiny part of him still saw Sentinel as his father, and pleaded with him that this was wrong. But he easily stamped out that part, replacing it with more drive for what he was about to do. Bailey slipped out of Smokescreen's grip and began sprinting towards Sentinel.

"NO," shouted Bailey, "STOP!"

Megatron heard her and smirked as he brought the blade down straight into Sentinel's chest, earning a horrid cry of pain from the old mech as Megatron followed it with a cannon shot. The same method he'd used on Optimus. Only this time, his victim hadn't been fighting him.

Optimus screamed and rushed toward the old mech, wanting to deny what he'd just seen, even as Sentinel's bonds were released and the elder Prime fell over onto his side, energon leaking from the huge hole that went straight through him. Optimus knew too well the pain he was in.

"No," gasped Bailey, tears welling up in her eyes, "this…can't be true!"

Bailey stopped in her tracks and collapsed to her knees.

"YOU SICK MISERABLE FRAGGER!" roared Ironhide.

Ironhide leapt at the Decepticon leader, unloading on him, careful not to hit the red mech on the floor as Optimus finally reached his father's side. The Autobot leader cradled Sentinel in his arms.

"Sentinel, please," begged Optimus, tears welling up in his optics.

Sentinel gasped for breath, struggling to look up at his child, the pain all too evident in his face.

"Optimus," choked Sentinel, "t-tell Bailey….I'm…sorry. O-Optimus….I-I…love…"

Sentinel didn't get to finish his sentence, his face still twisted up in pain. Optimus's optics widened in horror as his father's optics turned black and his body became limp. Ironhide noticed his old friend's horrified look, and renewed his assault on Megatron, as Optimus's anger and rage boiled up within him. He gently lowered the elder Prime to the ground and stood to his feet before trudging towards Megatron. Bailey got back to her feet and sprinted towards Sentinel.

"Sentinel," cried Bailey, "please don't die on me!"

Much to her dismay, there was no response. Bailey leaned onto Sentinel's body and started crying. Megatron held the Primax blade as though it were a hard won trophy. Sentinel's energon still stained the blade.

"Would you like to join him, Optimus?" sneered Megatron.

Optimus extended his energon blade.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" roared Optimus.

Optimus charged at Megatron and their blades clashed.

"Why?" taunted Megatron, "I'm the one with the victory."

"I don't care what you're planning," snarled Optimus, "I can assure you that you'll never win!"

Optimus broke the clash and kicked Megatron in the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground and causing him to drop the Primax blade. Optimus picked up the Primax blade and shield after putting away his energon blade.

"Optimus," advised Ironhide, "we've got to get out of here."

"We're leaving Sentinel behind?!" exclaimed Smokescreen.

"No," answered Optimus.

Optimus put away the Primax blade and shield before motioning Bailey to move out of the way. The Autobot leader gently lifted Sentinel's body into his arms and pulled out the small control while Smokescreen scooped up Bailey. Optimus activated the space bridge and led Ironhide, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Arcee through the portal, escaping the Nemesis.


	7. This Can Only Get Worse

Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Smokescreen and Arcee and Bailey returned to the base with Sentinel in their arms. The Autobot leader lowered the elder Prime to the ground as Smokescreen lowered Bailey to the ground. Ratchet approached Sentinel's body and inspected him.

"Primus dammit," grumbled Ratchet, "this is all my fault."

"I don't blame you," sighed Optimus, "we just couldn't save him."

"Bullslag," objected Ratchet, "I'm the one that set him off. I said something that I shouldn't have."

"Should we place him in his quarters?" asked Ironhide.

"Do you mind, Bailey?" insisted Optimus.

"I don't mind," nodded Bailey.

Optimus nodded and quietly took Sentinel to his quarters, where he laid him on the berth and covered him up. When he was finished, Sentinel looked like he was only sleeping, except for his faded dull colors and dark optics. As the Autobot leader turned to leave, he noticed that Bailey had been following him, since she stood outside the quarters.

"Do you wish to be alone?" whispered Optimus.

"Yes," answered Bailey, "it's just…..I wanted to save him, but I couldn't."

"It's ok," assured Optimus, "I'll leave you be. Call me if you need me."

Optimus scooped up Bailey and placed her on the berth and left the quarters as she wept on Sentinel's lifeless body. Of course, the old Prime did not respond. His face was still frozen in the look of pain he had when he died.

Outside, Optimus wandered through the hallway until he came across Elita.

"Optimus?" called Elita, "I heard what had happened, and I'm so sorry."

Optimus didn't say anything as he tried to hide the tears he was fighting back. Elita gently placed her hand on his face.

"It's ok," assured Elita, "you can let it out."

Optimus nodded and hid his face in her shoulder, his body shaking with sobs.

"I'm sorry, Da," sobbed Optimus, "I'm….so sorry."

Elita didn't say anything, but she gently wrapped her arms around Optimus. Lennox and Epps soon arrived, having finished cleaning up the mess the Decepticons made on the road.

"Hey," called Epps jokingly, "we won! What's with all the long faces? Who died?"

Epps didn't know that he made the wrong choice of words, until Elita turned her glance at the human soldiers and glared at them.

"Optimus just lost Sentinel and you offended him," barked Elita.

"Oh God," exclaimed Epps, "I didn't realize somebody actually died. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I heard Megatron killed him," explained Elita.

"He did," agreed Optimus, his body still shaking with sobs, "he slaughtered him. His own father, who was helpless to defend himself, and my fragging brother _**slaughtered**_ him!"

Optimus was full on bawling now. No one had ever seen the Autobot leader so sad and angry at the same time.

"Oh man," commented Epps, "I knew that Con was an asshole, but I never knew he was that much of an asshole."

"I guess it's up to Optimus to lead us from now on," added Lennox.

"He was already leading us, dude," reminding Epps.

"I know," clarified Lennox, "we can't just rely on Sentinel anymore. I wonder how Bailey is doing."

"Let's go see," suggested Epps, "I think we've done enough damage to Optimus."

Lennox and Epps wandered through the hallway until they reached Sentinel's quarters. Inside, they could see Bailey curled up to the elder Prime's face as she continued to weep.

"Bailey?" called Epps.

Bailey didn't respond.

"Bailey," insisted Epps, "you ok?"

Bailey made only one brief glance at Lennox and Epps before she turned her head back without saying anything.

"I think this is an Optimus repeat," assumed Lennox.

"Really?" paused Epps, "then how can we cheer her up?"

"Could you cheer Sentinel up when he did this?" reminded Lennox.

"Not really," admitted Epps.

"Exactly," confirmed Lennox.

Without saying anything further, Lennox and Epps left the quarters and wandered through the hallway until they reached the hangar. There, Simmons was conversing with Smokescreen.

"Simmons," asked Epps, "you hear the news?"

"Yeah," nodded Simmons, "and I feel sorry for poor Bailey."

"I know," agreed Epps, "what can we do?"

"For now," suggested Simmons, "maybe we should proceed taking down the Patriarch Syndicate. We were able to locate it, thanks to Bailey's plan."

"Yeah," added Epps, "and those bastards probably helped get Sentinel killed."

"Were Decepticons involved with the Syndicate?" asked Lennox.

"Yeah," answered Simmons, "Dylan claimed that they were the Syndicate's clients."

"Oh," commented Lennox sarcastically, "that's just great."

"Not only the Syndicate consists of women-haters," agreed Epps, "but they also consist of traitors."

"Yeah," replied Simmons, "we gathered that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Clayton just finished his interview at the Sammy Lee Tailor Shop and he was now leaving the building. He stood outside and waited for a few minutes until Bumblebee showed up.

"Sorry I'm a little late," apologized Bumblebee, "something bad happened; really bad."

"Really?" warbled Clayton, "what happened?"

"Uh….well," answered Bumblebee, "Sentinel…..is dead."

"What?!" exclaimed Clayton, "that's terrible! How's Bails?"

"Not good," explained Bumblebee, "you'll see what I mean when we get to the base."

Clayton hopped into Bumblebee's alternate mode and buckled up, allowing the yellow Camaro to drive down the street. Suddenly, Clayton could see Laserbeak flying above the building before diving down at Bumblebee.

"Oh, shit!" panicked Clayton, "it's Laserbeak!"

"Scrap," exclaimed Bumblebee, "Bee to base, I need a bridge!"

"What's the situation," asked Prowl over the com-link.

"Laserbeak!" explained Bumblebee.

"Just hang on," advised Prowl over the com-link, "I'll notify Optimus."

Little did they know, Soundwave's alternate mode appeared from a corner.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Bumblebee.

Soundwave transformed and blocked Bumblebee's path while Laserbeak began scratching at the hood at the same time.

"I'll be taking the boy, now," sneered Soundwave.

"No, you're not!" countered Bumblebee.

Bumblebee began speeding in reverse, only to realize that there were several cars blocking his path.

"Base," called Bumblebee, "backup, NOW! ASAP!"

As if on cue, Arcee and Smokescreen arrived at the scene.

"Guys," requested Bumblebee, "take care of the Cons while I get Clay to base."

"You got it," nodded Smokescreen.

Bumblebee drove past Soundwave as Arcee and Smokescreen charged at him. After a while, Bumblebee arrived at the base and allowed Clayton to hop out before transforming into his robot mode.

"Bailey's in…..well," said Bumblebee, "I think you can guess where."

"Thanks," smiled Clayton.

Clayton and Bumblebee entered the hangar and wandered through the hallway until they reached Sentinel's quarters.

"Bailey," called Bumblebee, "somebody came to see you."

Bumblebee knelt down to Clayton's level.

"Don't freak out," whispered Bumblebee, "but the body's in there."

"Ok," nodded Clayton.

Clayton and Bumblebee crept into the quarters and saw Bailey still curling up to Sentinel's head.

"Bailey," whispered Bumblebee.

Bumblebee gently shook Bailey as he lifted Clayton to the berth. She wiggled out of the yellow Autobot's hands.

"Go away!" snapped Bailey.

"You try, Clay," instructed Bumblebee.

Clayton knelt down next to Bailey.

"Bails," asked Clayton, "you ok?"

"I need to be alone," replied Bailey.

"He wouldn't want this, you know," said Clayton, "you being like this. It's not what he'd want."

"So?" countered Bailey.

"What would you think he'd say if he saw this?" reminded Clayton, "this isn't the Bailey he knew and loved."

"I," muttered Bailey, "I don't think I'll….ever move on."

"You gotta at least try," advised Clayton, "that's what Sentinel would want. That's what he'd tell you to do."

Bailey shook her head in disagreement.

"Yeah, it is," argued Clayton, "he'd want you to be happy."

"Why should I care?" protested Bailey.

"Because this was a person that you cared about more than anything and that you would do anything for," explained Clayton, "you'd do anything to make him happy."

Bailey didn't say anything, but she turned her head away from Clayton, prompting him to turn to Bumblebee.

"Geez," sighed Clayton, "not even my advice could console her."

Clayton turned back to Bailey.

"Will you at least think about it?" asked Clayton, "for Sentinel?"

Again, Bailey didn't say anything. Sighing, Clayton climbed into Bumblebee's hands.

"Say, Bee," requested Clayton, "can we play Mario Kart? I'll play as Princess Peach."

"Yeah," nodded Bumblebee, "sure. You mind if we use your game system and stuff?"

"Sure," chirped Clayton, "it's at the recreational area."

"Great!" smiled Bumblebee.

Bumblebee left Sentinel's quarters with Clayton in his hands.

"We've got to do something for her," continued Bumblebee.

"Yeah," agreed Clayton, "but I don't have some good ideas."

"Me neither," sighed Bumblebee.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olive just finished eating lunch when she suddenly heard a knock on the front door to her apartment. She walked through the lobby and opened the door, revealing Dylan.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Olive.

"I am Dylan Gould," replied Dylan, "and I would like you to come with me somewhere."

"Oh, hell no!" snapped Olive, "I'm not going anywhere with a creep like you!"

Olive slammed the door and was about to call the police, but then jumped back as Blitzwing smashed through the wall.

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Olive, "Sideswipe!"

Upon cue, Sideswipe transformed into his robot mode.

"Yo, flyboy!" taunted Sideswipe, "want an aft kicking?"

"About time you showed up," smirked Blitzwing, "because ve're here for you, too!"

"Shove it in your afterburners, Con!" shouted Sideswipe.

Sideswipe shot at Blitzwing, but the Decepticon dodged the shots with ease. Little did the silver Autobot know, a Vehicon appeared with a grenade-launcher-like gun in his hand.

"Sides," warned Olive, "behind you!"

By the time Sideswipe turned around, the Vehicon fired a net at him, trapping him and electrocuting him before knocking him unconscious.

"NO," shouted Olive, "YOU BASTARDS!"

Upon cue, Blitzwing reached in and snatched Olive. She screamed as she struggled to free herself.

"Nice work," praised Dylan, "now all we need to find are Fred, Sunstreaker, Clayton and Bumblebee.

"I will never forgive you!" thundered Olive, "the others are gonna come and kick your ass, you creep! Just wait until Sentinel gets ahold of you!"

"Sentinel?" paused Dylan, "Megatron and Saburou told me that he's dead."

"Liar!" snarled Olive, "he's gonna kick your damn ass!"

"Megatron has footage to prove it," replied Dylan, "you'll just have to ask him."

"Megatron's a rapist and a bigger creep than you!" snarled Olive.

Dylan didn't say anything, but he motioned Blitzwing and the Vehicons to take Olive and the unconscious Sideswipe aboard the Nemesis just as it was flying over.

* * *

The following morning, Clayton and Bumblebee went into Sentinel's quarters to check on Bailey. They could see her playing Alice: Madness Returns without paying attention to her surroundings.

"At least she's not moping," Clayton sighed quietly.

"Yeah," agreed Bumblebee, "hey, Bailey. Have you eaten?"

Bailey paused her game and turned her glance at Bumblebee.

"Yeah," nodded Bailey, "I had a fried egg sandwich for breakfast."

"Good," chirped Bumblebee.

Bumblebee and Clayton left the quarters while Bailey continued her game.

"Say," asked Clayton, "do you mind if we go out on a date sometime?"

"Why would I mind?" objected Bumblebee, "though, don't you think it's a little soon? I mean she just lost Sentinel."

"I wasn't talking about Bailey," corrected Clayton.

"Oh, well then," clamored Bumblebee, "who?"

"You," answered Clayton.

"Me?" warbled Bumblebee, "why me?"

"That's because I'd feel happier if I dated a guy instead of a girl," admitted Clayton, "I'm a homosexual."

"Uhm, ok," replied Bumblebee, "I'll have to think about it. I've never done that kind of thing before."

"No prob," smiled Clayton.

Just then, Bumblebee and Clayton entered the hangar just as Optimus answered a transmission on the computer terminal.

"Yes?" said Optimus.

"I have your human friends and your Autobot allies!" sneered Shockwave over the transmission.

"What?!" exclaimed Bumblebee.

"What have you done to them?!" demanded Optimus.

"Nothing harmful, yet," answered Shockwave.

"What the hell do you want with them?!" shouted Clayton.

"Lord Megatron wants all Autobots to meet up with him at the coordinates I will provide to you shortly," explained Shockwave, "that is, if you value your friends' lives."

"You fraggin' murderers!" thundered Ironhide.

"Show us they're still alive!" snarled Optimus.

"Make me," smirked Shockwave.

Without saying anything further, Shockwave hung up. Optimus flared his optics as he clenched his fists. Just then, Prowl, Smokescreen, Mirage, Arcee, Chromia, Elita, Wheeljack and Ratchet entered the hangar.

"What happened?" asked Wheeljack.

"They have Olive, Fred, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," answered Clayton.

"Oh, frag no," gasped Ratchet, "one death is too many."

Optimus noticed the coordinates appearing on the screen of the terminal.

"We have no choice," said Optimus, "we have to go."

"I'm going with you," clamored Clayton.

Optimus led the Autobots and Clayton outside the hangar after withdrawing the Pillars from the vault. He noticed Akane leaving the hangar as well.

"Is something wrong?" asked Akane.

"Akane," advised Optimus, "watch over Bailey.

"All right," nodded Akane.

"Autobots," commanded Optimus, "roll out!"

Optimus pressed on the top of the Control Pillar, activating the space bridge. He led the Autobots and Clayton through the portal, leaving Akane behind.


	8. Have We Lost All Hope?

Somewhere in a snowy forest, Megatron, Saburou, Blitzwing, Soundwave, Shockwave, Knockout, Breakdown, Barricade and plenty of Vehicons waited while they had Olive, Fred, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker restrained. It wasn't long before Optimus, Clayton and the Autobots arrived.

"You will pay for what you've done, Megatron!" snarled Optimus.

"Is that so?" smirked Megatron, "take a look around you!"

Optimus noticed that they've been surrounded by hundreds of Vehicons armed with grenade-launcher-like guns.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Optimus.

"Isn't it obvious?" sneered Saburou, "we led you into a trap!"

"Who the frag are you?!" thundered Ironhide.

"You must be the allies of my sister, Akane, right?" grinned Saburou.

"You're Saburou!" exclaimed Arcee.

"You're the other sick fragger!" roared Ratchet.

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Clayton.

"Don't worry, kid," assured Arcee, "you'll be ok."

"That's what you think!" warned Saburou.

Upon cue, the Vehicons fired nets at the Autobots, but Optimus and Elita dodged the nets, although they watched as the other Autobots got electrocuted by the nets before falling unconscious.

"Optimus, Elita," screamed Clayton, "RUN!"

Optimus and Elita made their escape with a few Vehicons tailing them.

"Optimus," asked Elita, "what are we going to do?!"

"You heard what Clayton told us," reminded Optimus, "we need to get to safety and find a place to hide!"

Just as the Vehicons were inching closer, Optimus and Elita shot at them as they ran.

"Send a message to base," advised Elita, "let them know what happened."

* * *

Meanwhile, while the Vehicons were restraining the Autobots, Clayton tried to inch away from Megatron as he tried to creep closer to him.

"Stay away from me," barked Clayton, "you freak!"

"I don't think so," sneered Megatron.

"I said stay away, creepo!" growled Clayton.

Clayton was about to escape, but he was suddenly intercepted by Blitzwing, who snatched him.

"Put me down!" shouted Clayton.

"Excellent work, Blitzwing," praised Megatron.

Megatron focused his optics on Saburou.

"As for you, insect," continued Megatron, aiming his charged cannon at Saburou, "you have outlived your usefulness to me."

"Did you simply think I can simply let you kill me?" smirked Saburou, "I don't think so."

Suddenly, Megatron got hit by a few missiles, causing him to shout in pain as he collapsed to the ground. It wasn't long before Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker showed up.

"Hope we're not running late," said Starscream.

"Hey," commented Thundercracker, "there are some Autobots missing."

"Yeah," added Skywarp, "where's the old one?"

"Megatron killed Sentinel for you," answered Saburou, "and now he's outlived his usefulness as the leader of the Decepticons."

"YOU LITTLE CRETIN!" roared Megatron.

Megatron fired rapidly at Saburou, but he quickly dodged the shots.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Thundercracker.

"We either kill him or banish him," suggested Saburou.

"What do you two think?" insisted Starscream.

Skywarp aimed his cannon at Megatron.

"Any last words, Megatron?" sneered Skywarp.

Megatron only snarled "Carry out the plan" as he transformed and flew off. It wasn't long before Soundwave followed suit.

"What do we do now?" demanded a Vehicon, "with the prisoners, I mean."

"We take them with us," suggested Saburou, "and let them watch helplessly as we take over the Earth. But first, we need a fortress for our operations."

"Since when do we listen to you, bug?" protested a Vehicon.

"Yeah," added another Vehicon, "we only listened to you because Megatron was here and told us so."

"What do we do," insisted yet another Vehicon, "head back to the ship?"

This Vehicon picked up some private Vehicon signals, telling him the Nemesis was nearby.

"We take the prisoners with us," proposed Thundercracker, "and this insect is our advisor from now on."

"Screw zat," growled Blitzwing, "you three are traitors. Back to ze ship! All but you three and your little…bug."

"In that case," smirked Saburou, "you are not earning your empire."

"You are joking," protested Blitzwing, "ve vill have this planet. For Lord Megatron, not for you!"

The Decepticons board the Nemesis with the Autobots and human prisoners, leaving Saburou and the Seekers behind.

"So he's killed the worse of the two Primes," commented Starscream, "this may be harder than I anticipated."

"I can have the members of the Patriarch Syndicate use their technology against the Decepticons that won't help us," assured Saburou, "I can introduce you to them at DC."

"Very well, then," nodded Starscream, "I'll give you a lift."

The Seekers transformed into their alternate modes, allowing Saburou to hop into Starscream.

"Let's move out!" announced Starscream.

Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus and Elita managed to outrun the Vehicons tailing them.

"Did we lose them?" panted Elita.

"I believe so," nodded Optimus.

"I suspect this can only get worse," replied Elita.

"Whatever happens," agreed Optimus, "we must not give up…..even if you and I are all that remains."

"Should we head back to base and come up with a Plan B?" asked Elita.

"Yes," answered Optimus, "we should."

Optimus pulled out the small control and activated the space bridge. He led Elita through the portal, taking them back to base. There, Bailey was waiting for them.

"Hey," paused Bailey, "what happened to the others?"

"We were ambushed by the Decepticons," answered Elita, "only Optimus and I escaped."

"You mean my friends were taken, too?" gasped Bailey.

"I'm afraid so," nodded Optimus, "I am terribly sorry. You've already suffered such a terrible loss."

Optimus flinched and turned his head at the thought of Sentinel.

"Akane's brother was there, too," added Elita.

"Why did this have to happen?" muttered Bailey.

"I don't know," replied Elita, "but right now, we need to focus on making a plan to help them."

Optimus, Elita and Bailey headed inside the hangar to put away the Pillars.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron and Soundwave stopped to take some rest. The Decepticon leader sat down and let out a painful sigh.

"Is something wrong?" asked Soundwave.

"What have I done, Soundwave?" sighed Megatron.

"I don't understand," replied Soundwave, "is it the Seekers, my Lord?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have killed my father," explained Megatron.

"Never mind that," replied Soundwave, "can you think of anything, anything at all, possible or impossible, that would help this?"

"Maybe I should ask Bailey to help revive Sentinel," answered Megatron, "and then maybe I could apologize to him for all that I've done."

"Is it possible?" objected Soundwave, "to revive him, I mean. The Autobots haven't tried yet."

"I saw Optimus alive with my optics," replied Megatron, "I suspect that Bailey must've used the Matrix to revive him after Sentinel snatched it from the Fallen. If I somehow convince both her and Optimus to use the Matrix, maybe that would lessen my guilt."

"I would do it privately," suggested Soundwave, "just you, Optimus and Bailey speaking; no one else. I can make sure no one on our end listens in."

"Thank you, Soundwave," smiled Megatron, "now, we'll just have to find their new base."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Decepticons have taken over the Trump Tower in Chicago. While the Autobots are imprisoned in the brigs of the Nemesis, Clayton, Olive and Fred are stuck in the room with Dylan and the other members of the Patriarch Syndicate.

"How could you side with the aliens that could destroy us all?!" complained Clayton.

"Because he's a creep," answered Fred.

"Not to sound like I care," mentioned Olive, "but these freaks could've at least put us in a room with access to a bathroom."

"Do I need to slap you three to get you to shut up?" groaned Dylan, "once we get the word from Saburou, the world would soon be back in the hands of the men; especially Christian men."

Dylan turned to Clayton.

"So, Clayton," continued Dylan, "I suggest that you begin praying to God when the plan is complete, so you can no longer wear dresses."

"Are you kidding?!" protested Clayton, "that's part of who I am!"

"And that is not very masculine," countered Dylan, "you need to learn to be masculine while your African friends start building the foundations for us."

"Oh, fuck you," snapped Fred, "you racist assholes!"

"I don't want to hear another word from you," growled Dylan, "if you three want to live, you will listen to me."

Without warning, Olive kicked Dylan hard in the groin, causing him to shout in pain and collapse to his knees.

"You bitch!" barked Dylan.

"That felt good," smiled Olive.

"Not good," corrected Fred, "brilliant."

"You keep that smug face for now," warned Dylan as he struggled to get back to his feet, "but there will be punishment for you later."

Clayton, Olive and Fred flipped the bird at Dylan. He grumbled as he walked away, leaving them in the room.

Outside, Shockwave oversaw the massive Decepticon warships besides the Nemesis descending into Earth's atmosphere.

"It is time for the slaves of Earth to recognize their masters," announced Shockwave, "seal off this city."

* * *

Later that evening, Clayton, Olive and Fred watched through the window as dozens of Decepticon fighters fire missiles at buildings and the streets, causing a lot of damage. They cringed as the Vehicons fired at the humans running through the streets, including children. The most unlucky ones ended up getting vaporized by the Vehicons' weapons.

"Well, this sucks," commented Clayton.

"Too bad we can't just break out without dying," added Olive.

"Then should we try breaking out when the attack is over?" asked Fred.

"Look out the window," reminded Olive, "we'll never survive that fall. That's why we can't break out."

"Let's hope a miracle arrives before it's too late," sighed Fred.

"Yeah," nodded Olive, "I want to see these guys get their asses kicked."

* * *

The following morning, while eating breakfast, Bailey was watching the news in the recreational area while Optimus and Elita were having their morning energon.

"… _ **Chicago has suffered a massive attack last night…"**_ said the news reporter.

"Oh no," moaned Bailey, "my family lives there."

"Say, Optimus," asked Elita, "who were you talking to last night? You said you got a private transmission, and you told them to call back today."

"I did," nodded Optimus, "but the sender didn't tell me his name."

"Try contacting him again," advised Elita, "it could be important."

Optimus approached the computer terminal and was about to send a transmission, but he suddenly heard the sound of Cybertronian thuds outside. Moments later, Mearing marched into the hangar.

"What's going on out there?" asked Optimus.

"We have Decepticon intruders outside," answered Mearing, "it looks like we've been found out, again."

"Who is it?" demanded Elita.

Bailey finished her breakfast and set the utensils aside.

"There's only one way to find out," muttered Bailey.

Bailey stood to her feet and sprinted outside the hangar with Optimus and Elita following her, only to find…

"Megatron?!" warbled Bailey.

"What the—," exclaimed Optimus, "how did you find this place, and what do you want?!"

"Lord Megatron wishes to speak to you and your human friend in private," explained Soundwave.

"You mean right now?" gasped Bailey.

"Yes," nodded Soundwave and Megatron in unison.

"All right," agreed Optimus.

Optimus knelt down to Bailey's level.

"This could be important," whispered Optimus, "let's go."

Optimus led Bailey and Megatron into the hangar and through the hallway until they reached the Autobot leader's quarters. Once inside, Optimus closed the door behind him.

"All right, Megatron," asked Optimus, "what is it?"

"Are you sure you're not going to kill us both?" insisted Bailey.

"I would have done that already if I was going to," answered Megatron.

"Then how did you find this base?" demanded Bailey.

"Bailey," advised Optimus, "let him talk. I'm sure he'll tell us. Go ahead, Megatron. We're listening."

"I just…..shouldn't have killed Sentinel," sighed Megatron.

"You're right," agreed Optimus, "but…..why did you want to tell us?"

"Is there a way we can revive Sentinel?" asked Megatron.

Megatron focused his optics on Bailey.

"I suspect Bailey has revived you," continued Megatron.

"With the Matrix?" clarified Bailey.

"Yes," nodded Megatron, "Soundwave says you haven't tried that yet."

"Wait," paused Bailey, "you mean I can revive Sentinel just like I revived Optimus?"

"Maybe," answered Megatron, "I don't know all that works. Have you tried it?"

"Not yet," replied Bailey, "Optimus, I'm going to need to borrow that Matrix of yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I'm not attacking any religions. I'm just acknowledging that there are some people out there that claim to be religious and yet they use their religion to spew hate. One good example is Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God. I grew up with Christian beliefs and I've definitely learned not to use my religion to spew hate.


	9. Maybe There Will Be a Miracle

Bailey led Optimus and Megatron into Sentinel's quarters, where the Autobot leader lifted her to the elder Prime's berth. Megatron removed the blanket covering Sentinel, allowing Bailey to inspect the elder Prime's left leg.

"His spark chamber isn't in his leg," reminded Megatron, confused.

"I was thinking of fixing his leg before I revive him," clarified Bailey, "I don't want him to wake up with leg pain."

"Maybe that will be mended when you revive him," suggested Optimus, "My wounds were."

Bailey ignored the suggestion and used her bracer to open up the elder Prime's leg. Inside, she could see the remaining shrapnel that the medics couldn't remove. While holding her wrist over the opening, her bracer removed the shrapnel like a magnet. Once she removed all of the shrapnel, she tossed it to the ground next to Optimus and Megatron.

"Yeah," muttered Bailey, "I need to clean up that mess later."

Bailey used her bracer to close up the leg before crawling up to Sentinel's chest, using her bracer to repair the chest wounds.

"Ok," announced Bailey, "I'm ready!"

"I thought that thing only picked up AllSpark shards," commented Megatron, "and Optimus said the Matrix could take care of the wounds."

Megatron unconsciously glanced down at one of his own legs that looked newer than the other one.

"Kinda," replied Bailey, "but the bracer can also Mega-Upgrade the Autobots. You saw how I Mega-Upgraded Sentinel and Optimus, right? And I practiced this ability by using my bracer to take apart my laptop so I can dust its components before putting it back together."

"I still have the marks," mentioned Megatron, "my medic is what I think you humans call a 'drama queen'."

"I can imagine his overreactions are worse than my sister's," agreed Bailey.

Optimus pulled the Matrix out of his spark chamber and handed it to Bailey.

"He's not a great medic either," added Megatron, knowingly looking at his mismatched leg.

"Then maybe we should convince Knockout to change sides," suggested Bailey, "so Ratchet can train him properly."

Bailey raised the Matrix high into the air and plunged it into Sentinel's spark chamber. She could hear a loud gasp from the elder Prime as his spark chamber and optics came online. Bailey leaned back as a hand flew to his chest.

"What the—," exclaimed Sentinel, flustered, "wh-where am I?!"

"Sentinel!" cheered Bailey, tears of joy streaming down her eyes.

Bailey crept towards Sentinel's face and hugged him.

"Huh? Bailey?" warbled Sentinel, "what the frag is going on here?"

"I thought I'd never see you again," cried Bailey.

Sentinel focused his optics on Optimus and Megatron while Bailey released her embrace.

"Be still my beating spark," gasped Sentinel, "Megatron Amhriel, what has brought you of all mechs here?!"

"I…came here to apologize for all I've done," answered Megatron.

"Was this your own decision," insisted Sentinel, "with your spark and not a scheming mind?"

Megatron nodded.

"Thank the AllSpark," sighed Sentinel, "I never thought I'd see this day."

Sentinel pulled his oldest son into a tight embrace, something he hadn't done in ages. Megatron returned the embrace, his hands gently stroking the elder Prime's back.

"Consider yourself forgiven, my son," smiled Sentinel, "and know you always were and are still loved."

"Thank you, father," replied Megatron.

After a while, Megatron and Sentinel released their embrace.

"Oh, that's right," interrupted Bailey, "I need to get changed!"

"What are we going to do with the other Autobots," added Optimus, "and this…"

"Patriarch Syndicate," answered Megatron.

"Yes, that," nodded Optimus.

"Maybe we should find the warship holding the Autobots and head over to Chicago to stop the Decepticons from taking over," suggested Bailey, "and maybe we should also take down the Patriarch Syndicate at the same time."

Sentinel returned the Matrix to Optimus, who put it away.

"And how do we do that?" insisted Sentinel.

"We'll discuss the plan after Bailey gets dressed," assured Optimus.

Optimus and Megatron left the quarters while Sentinel lowered Bailey to the ground, allowing her to change out of her pajamas and into her clothes before putting on her shoes. The elder Prime scooped up Bailey and exited his quarters before following Optimus and Megatron into the hangar, where Mearing, Akane, Elita and Soundwave were waiting.

"So, what's going—," exclaimed Elita, "holy fraggin' Primus, it's Sentinel!"

"I take it your idea worked, my lord," assumed Soundwave.

"Yes," nodded Megatron, "and we're going to try convincing the other Decepticons to call off the invasion."

"I will contact the Nemesis immediately," assured Soundwave, "but I believe the orders would be taken more seriously if they came from you yourself."

"I'll get the Pillars," added Sentinel, "we may need the bridge."

"Then how are you going to explain to the entire world about what you did?" demanded Mearing, "the President has called me about the attack on Chicago a while ago."

"Oh, fuck," groaned Bailey.

"We will deal with the political problems once the actual threat is compromised," replied Sentinel.

Sentinel wandered into the vault and withdrew the Pillars. He stepped outside to set them up while Megatron and Soundwave used the computer terminal to contact the Nemesis.

"Soundwave and Lord Megatron calling the Nemesis," said Soundwave, "come in, Nemesis."

"Yes," replied Shockwave over the transmission, "what is it?"

"You have new orders," instructed Soundwave, "here is Lord Megatron. Broadcast him throughout the ship."

"Hold on a klik," paused Shockwave over the transmission.

Megatron and Soundwave stood in a moment of silence.

"All right," demanded Shockwave over the transmission, "what is the message?"

"The floor is yours, Megatron," expressed Soundwave, "proceed."

Soundwave stepped aside.

"This is Lord Megatron," announced Megatron, "I want you all to cancel the invasion and put an end to the war. I would like to make a truce with the Autobots."

"Seriously?" exclaimed Shockwave over the transmission, "but we're already starting!"

"Do not test my patience, Shockwave," barked Megatron, "unless you wish to face my wrath. Do it _**now**_!"

"It appears his tyranny may give us an advantage," whispered Soundwave to Optimus.

"I'll try," sighed Shockwave over the transmission.

Without saying anything further, Shockwave and Megatron ended the transmission. The Decepticon leader stepped closer to Optimus.

"Well," commented Akane, "it's worth a try."

Sentinel approached Megatron and Optimus.

"At the very least," suggested Sentinel, "we are two mechs stronger now than we were before. We should go to Chicago and do what we can ourselves. Megatron, Optimus…"

Sentinel placed his hands on Optimus and Megatron's shoulders.

"I've seen what you are capable of as opponents," continued Sentinel, "I am excited to see what you can do side by side; as brothers."

"Thank you, _Nasutn'on_ ," smiled Optimus.

"Have you anything to say, Megatron?" asked Sentinel.

"After we end the war," replied Megatron, "do you plan to take Bailey with you when you return to Cybertron?"

"That will be her choice," answered Sentinel, "for now, I give you the same instruction I always have. Protect your little brother, Megatron, as I do the both of you."

Sentinel transferred the coordinates to the Control Pillar and pressed on the top of it, activating the space bridge as Lennox and Epps emerged from the hangar.

"Move out!" announced Sentinel.

Sentinel led Optimus, Elita, Soundwave, Megatron, Akane, Bailey, Lennox and Epps through the portal, taking them to the outskirts of Chicago. They could watch children run for their lives as Vehicons patrolled the city.

"Hey, you loft," called a Vehicon, "get over here! It's Lord Megatron!"

Vehicons swarmed around the group.

"Wait a minute," paused another Vehicon, "he's brought the Primes!"

"Did you not receive the new orders from me as broadcast by Shockwave?" protested Megatron.

"We thought you were fighting for the Decepticon cause," countered yet another Vehicon, "not the Autobots!"

"The Decepticons have ceased to be a single faction," explained Megatron, "they are divided amongst themselves. Allegiances change constantly. In such a state, the cause has ceased to exist. Now, we face a new enemy. Starscream and his trine are still out there and still dangerous. So, will you join me now, or will we have to terminate you."

"I see," nodded a Vehicon, "we will spread word across the city and release the Autobot prisoners."

"A wise decision on your part," smiled Megatron, "now, then, a change in plans. Evacuate any survivors you come across. That is an order, not a suggestion. Am I clear?"

The Vehicons nodded before heading further into the city.

"Great!" chirped Bailey, "now we have to find Clayton, Olive and Fred."

Akane pressed on the gem of her bracer, transforming her uniform into her armor.

"We also have to track down Saburou," added Akane, "I have a score to settle with him."

"We need a strategy," reminded Megatron, "our enemies still outnumber us. And I for one do not like being outnumbered."

"That makes two of us," replied Epps.

Sentinel transformed into his alternate mode, allowing Bailey to hop inside.

"We'll go look for Clayton and the others," said Bailey.

"You two need to take backup," advised Optimus, "any volunteers?"

"I'll accompany them," declared Akane.

"Me, too," added Lennox.

"Take at least one other Cybertronian," reminded Optimus, "again, any volunteers?"

"I'll cover Sentinel," replied Elita.

"Good," nodded Optimus, "be careful, all of you."

Megatron focused his optics on a pair of Vehicons.

"Shank, Rudder," commanded Megatron, "you go as well."

"Yes, my lord," acknowledged Shank.

Shank and Rudder transformed and followed Sentinel and Lennox.

"Tripwire," continued Megatron, "your unit is with Optimus and I. Volk, yours will see to the evacuation of survivors."

Optimus, Megatron and a unit of Vehicons trudged through the city, hoping to locate the Nemesis.

Meanwhile, Sentinel, Elita, Shank and Rudder reached the base of the Trump Tower.

"Is this the place?" asked Elita.

"I tracked Clayton's GPS with my phone," answered Bailey, "so they must be here."

"So," replied Shank, "what now?"

Rudder pointed up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Sentinel.

"He's saying go up the building," explained Shank, "he's mute, uh, sir."

Akane, Bailey and Lennox hopped out of the Rosenbauer Panther, allowing Sentinel and Elita to transform.

"Bailey," reminded Akane, "you can Mega-Upgrade the Autobots, right?"

"Yeah," nodded Bailey, "but Megatron and Soundwave don't have the corresponding lights."

"They're not with us right now," replied Lennox.

"By the looks of it, neither are they," added Shank.

Just then, a Vehicon unit appeared out of nowhere and took aim at Sentinel and Elita. Shank and Rudder fired at the unit.

"Go," advised Shank, "we'll cover you!"

Sentinel, Elita, Bailey, Akane and Lennox sprinted towards the Trump Tower while Shank and Rudder continued fighting the Vehicon unit.

"Hey," suggested Bailey, "how about we climb up the tower?"

"You humans hold on," instructed Sentinel, "Elita and I can scale this thing faster than you. Bailey, prepare to upgrade after we get your friends."

"Ok," nodded Bailey.

Bailey and Lennox climbed up Sentinel's drapes and onto his shoulders while Akane mounted Elita's shoulder. Both Autobots began climbing up the building. The elder Prime seemed more like he was running up on all fours. Once they reached a balcony, Bailey, Lennox and Akane jumped onto it and peered through the windows in search of Bailey's friends. Soon…

"Clay," called Bailey, "over here!"

Clayton, Olive and Fred turned their heads at the source of the voice.

"Look," exclaimed Clayton, "it's Bails and Akane!"

"How the hell did you all get up here?" warbled Fred.

"Never mind," replied Olive, "if they got up, that means we can get out, now let's go!"

Olive, Clayton and Fred got out of their seats and sprinted towards the window. However, the miniature drones in the wall suddenly emerged from their hiding places and charged at the trio. Akane, Lennox and Bailey smashed through the window with all their strength.

"Lennox and I will take care of the drones," assured Akane, "get your friends out and tell Elita One to back us up!"

"Ok," nodded Bailey.

Clayton, Olive and Fred jumped out of the room as Akane and Lennox charged at the drones. They and Bailey climbed down onto Sentinel.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Clayton, "how is Sentinel alive?!"

"I'll explain later," requested Bailey, "Elita, can you back up Akane and Lennox?"

"You got it, Bailey," nodded Elita.

While Bailey, Clayton, Olive and Fred held on tightly, Sentinel slid down the building as Elita fired at the drones Akane and Lennox may have missed. Once the elder Prime reached the ground, he lowered the four humans.

"Ok," asked Sentinel, "now what? Shank? Rudder?"

Upon cue, Shank and Rudder appeared before Sentinel.

"Wait a minute," paused Clayton, "aren't those Decepticons?"

"Like Bailey said," answered Sentinel, "there's a lot to explain. Let's do so when we're not in danger of being shot."

Sentinel, Shank and Rudder transformed into their alternate modes, allowing Bailey, Clayton, Olive and Fred to hop into the Rosenbauer Panther. The elder Prime led the two Vehicons down the street while dodging incoming fire from the other Vehicon units. Sentinel blared his sirens to clear up traffic, and it wasn't long before they reached a safe location where Soundwave was waiting.

"Elita and the other humans are still at the tower cleaning up," reported Sentinel, "any news from the others?"

"Optimus and Megatron have located the Nemesis and are about to board it," answered Soundwave, "there is still no sign of the Seekers and their human ally."

"Dammit," groaned Sentinel, "now what?"

"Maybe we should get Clayton, Olive and Fred to safety while we protect the city," suggested Bailey.

"Why can't we help?" protested Clayton.

"We're also part of this," added Olive.

"Are you really going to ask this Soundwave guy to look after us?" asked Fred.

"Well," answered Bailey, "he did change sides like Megatron did."

"Besides," added Sentinel, "if he were a threat, I'd have killed him instead of talking to him."

Nodding in agreement, Clayton, Olive and Fred hopped out of the Rosenbauer Panther and approached Soundwave, who let out Frenzy and Laserbeak.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Sentinel.

"Let's try convincing more Vehicons to change sides," suggested Bailey, "and if they refuse, we take them out. And if the Seekers come along, we'll take them on."

"I like that idea," agreed Shank, "just so you know, Thundercracker has a defective flap on his right wing, so he can't always fly well. Maybe that'll help take him out."

Everyone but Rudder gave Shank stares.

"What?" warbled Shank, "I'm built to fight."

"Then let's get going!" chirped Bailey.

"All right," nodded Sentinel.

Sentinel, Rudder and Shank began driving through the streets of Chicago while Clayton, Olive and Fred stayed behind under Soundwave's protection.

"Be careful, Bails," whispered Clayton.


	10. Til All Are One

Aboard the Nemesis, Shockwave entered the brig where Bumblebee and Smokescreen were held.

"What do you want, Con?" demanded Smokescreen.

"Megatron has officially changed sides," explained Shockwave, "so I'm following suit."

"Prove it," ordered Bumblebee, "let us contact Optimus first. He will confirm."

"Optimus and Megatron have reached this ship as we speak," reported Shockwave, "they'll be here short enough."

"Fine," sighed Bumblebee, "until then, you're an enemy."

Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Shockwave waited several minutes before Optimus, Megatron and Tripwire's unit showed up.

"Optimus," called Smokescreen, "One Eye here says we're now allies with the Cons and Megaturd changed sides."

Smokescreen made a glance at Megatron.

"Oh, scrap," groaned Smokescreen.

"What Shockwave said was correct," nodded Optimus, "Megatron expressed guilt for what he did and convinced me and Bailey to revive Sentinel."

"So, Shockwave is telling the truth," gasped Bumblebee.

"Deceiving you at this point would be highly illogical," confirmed Shockwave.

Shockwave released the bonds that held down Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

"We should move on," advised Shockwave, "there are other Autobots aboard, and Lord Megatron has ordered them all freed."

"Eheh," chuckled Smokescreen, "sorry about the…Megaturd thing…sir."

Optimus, Megatron, Shockwave, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Tripwire's unit moved to the other brigs and freed Arcee, Chromia, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Mirage.

"Cons!" exclaimed Ironhide.

Ironhide aimed his cannons at the Vehicons until Optimus stepped in front of them.

"Optimus," demanded Ironhide, "what are you doing?!"

"Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave and some Decepticons have changed sides," explained Optimus.

"Are you sure?" insisted Ironhide.

"If I hadn't," answered Megatron, "Prime would not be speaking to you right now. And I've just learned from Soundwave that the hostages have been recovered."

"Is Clayton ok?" clamored Bumblebee.

"Soundwave says all three are unharmed," nodded Megatron.

"Oh, good," smiled Sideswipe, "I'm ready to whip some butt!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" insisted Ironhide, "we've got a whole fraggin' ship now!"

"I'll take command of the Nemesis," declared Megatron, "Optimus, you help find the Seekers."

"You have my word, Megatron," nodded Optimus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp arrived at the Trump Tower. Saburou hopped out of Starscream and met up with Dylan inside the building.

"Saburou," reported Dylan, "we have bad news. Some of the Decepticons are changing sides."

"That's not good," replied Saburou, "I guess we should use our technology against those who aren't loyal to us."

"Agreed," nodded Dylan, "but how do we know who is on what side?"

"We activate the mind control devices we placed on the Decepticons, including that driller," suggested Saburou, "although, there were some Decepticons I wasn't able to tag, including Megatron."

"That's fine," agreed Dylan, "he will not be a problem."

"That's because we will eliminate him!" grinned Saburou, "that's what you wanted, right, Starscream?"

"Precisely," nodded Starscream.

Meanwhile, Elita, Lennox and Akane were patrolling the streets when they noticed the Seekers at the Trump Tower.

"There they are!" shouted Akane.

Just then, Sentinel, Shank, Rudder and Bailey arrived.

"I see them, too!" added Bailey.

"What's our plan?" asked Sentinel, "none of us can fly!"

"Take out their wings and engines," suggested Elita.

"Let's do that!" agreed Bailey.

Bailey, Akane and Lennox hopped out of Sentinel and Elita, allowing them to transform into their robot modes. The elder Prime, the female Autobot leader, Shank and Rudder fired at the wings of Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream, catching their attention.

"We need cover!" reminded Sentinel, "we're easy targets out here!"

"Oh, do you?" smirked Saburou, "too bad!"

Saburou pulled out a device and activated it, which caused most of the Vehicons across the city to glitch before turning their heads at the Autobots and reformed Decepticons, ready to kill.

"Oh, scrap," muttered Elita, Sentinel and Shank in unison.

Suddenly, the driller emerged out of nowhere and barreled towards the Autobots, forcing Sentinel, Elita, Shank and Rudder to grab Bailey, Akane and Lennox before jumping out of the way.

"Shockwave's worm thing, too?!" exclaimed Lennox.

"I'm gonna kill this thing!" snarled Sentinel.

Akane leapt out of Elita's arms and raced towards the Trump Tower while she unsheathed her katana.

"Akane!" gasped Bailey.

"Get down here, Saburou!" shouted Akane.

"Ah," crooned Saburou, "long time, no see, sis."

Starscream scooped up Saburou and jumped down the tower before lowering the human to the ground.

"Elita," suggested Sentinel, "let's you and me take out the deranged chicken."

"Got it," nodded Elita.

Elita and Sentinel charged at Starscream while Akane and Saburou clashed their katanas, but…

"Carry out the plan!" commanded Starscream.

Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed and took off.

"Get back here, you deranged Doritos!" yelled Elita.

"Sentinel to Nemesis," called Sentinel, "we could use some flyers out here! We've got Seekers!"

"We're on it," nodded Shockwave over the com-link.

Bailey sprinted across the street closer to Sentinel.

"Sentinel," reminded Bailey, "don't you think now's a good time to use the Mega-Upgrade?"

"Agreed," nodded Sentinel, "get me in the air, now!"

Upon cue, the Autobots' sparks began glowing, compelling Bailey to press on the gem of her bracer. She charged it up before raising it high into the air, which Mega-Upgraded Sentinel and Elita, as well as the other Autobots aboard the Nemesis. Bailey climbed up the elder Prime's back before he took off. Sentinel gave a huge downbeat of his wings as he roared into the sky after the Seekers.

"Now _**that's**_ an upgrade," commented Shank.

"What about that worm?" reminded Lennox.

"I'll take care of Saburou," instructed Akane, "Lennox, you take care of Dylan."

"And we'll take out the driller." added Elita.

"Oh, good," sighed Shank, "I always hated that thing. Finally, an excuse to kill it."

Elita, Shank and Rudder chased the driller while Akane and Saburou continued to clash their katanas.

"Didn't our father teach you well?" reminded Akane, "and yet you threw his ideals away!"

"That's because they're not mine," countered Saburou, "I should've been made leader of Cosmosis instead of you!"

"You would've butchered it with your prehistoric madness!" snarled Akane.

"Madness?" mused Saburou, "I would just be upholding tradition. Even with your ambitions, there will still be those who want to control bitches like you!"

"Tradition can never last forever," argued Akane, "eventually, all traditions are either changed or forgotten. Your _**tradition**_ would only lead to millions of innocent people suffering and dying!"

Akane dodged a swing from Saburou's blade before performing a spin kick, which caused him to trip. Before she could finish him off, he blocked her katana with his own.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Autobots and Decepticons alike were dispatched to take out the controlled Vehicons, Optimus joined Sentinel in the pursuit of the Seekers. Sentinel gave a beat of his wings and caught Skywarp's wing in his jaws.

"Hey," complained Skywarp, "let go!"

"Hey, Bailey," mentioned Sentinel, "this one's Cool Ranch!"

"Can we try smashing him into any of the other Seekers?" suggested Bailey.

"With pleasure," purred Sentinel.

Sentinel hurled Skywarp into Thundercracker, sending them on a collision course with the ground. Optimus seized this chance and fired rockets at both falling Seekers. The elder Prime quickly banked left.

"Careful, Optimus!" warned Sentinel, "you might hit me!"

"Sorry about that," blurted Optimus.

"Kids," muttered Sentinel.

With Skywarp and Thundercracker falling, Sentinel and Optimus accelerated after Starscream.

"This one's Kentucky fried, Optimus!" declared Sentinel.

Sentinel unleashed a wave of flames right into Starscream's aft.

"YAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Starscream.

Just then, Megatron showed up in his alternate mode.

"YOU'RE MINE, TRAITOR!" shouted Megatron.

Megatron rapidly fired at Starscream while flying after him. This gave Sentinel and Optimus a chance to charge at the warships that started firing at them. The elder Prime loosed a flame while the Autobot leader fired with his weapons.

"I would make a better Decepticon leader than you would!" growled Starscream.

"Yet you flee when confronted," remarked Megatron, "a cowardly move, even for you!"

Megatron transformed in midair and landed on Starscream. They both landed hard on the ground.

"Any final words, Starscream?" sneered Megatron.

"You are a lousy leader, Megatron," spat Starscream, "and you always will be!"

"Even if I am," snarled Megatron, "it's better than being a dead leader."

Megatron shot at Starscream's head, killing the Seeker. The Decepticon leader turned to Thundercracker and Skywarp, who were struggling to their feet.

"Do I need to eliminate you two as well?" asked Megatron.

Thundercracker and Skywarp snapped their heads at Megatron and aimed their cannons at him.

"We will avenge our trinemate," declared Thundercracker.

"It's two against one!" added Skywarp.

Elita, Rudder, Shank and Soundwave appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Might wanna rethink that, cyberturkeys!" taunted Shank.

"It's _**five**_ against two!" added Elita.

Thundercracker and Skywarp fired at Elita, Shank, Rudder, Soundwave and Megatron, but they dodged the shots rather easily.

"I've always wanted to do this," chirped Shank.

Shank fired at Thundercracker's wings and Skywarp's engines. They both shouted in pain, compelling Megatron to fire at their heads, finishing them off.

"So," asked Megatron, "about that driller…"

"It was rather tough taking it down," answered Shank.

Megatron noticed Optimus diving towards the driller as it was barreling down the street.

"Optimus can handle it," assured Megatron, "after all, he handled me."

Optimus accelerated ahead of the driller and landed in front of it. He fired a few rockets at its mouth and then extended his arm blade and jumped up before slicing the driller in half while sprinting down its length. The Autobot leader noticed Megatron at a distance.

"See?" commented Megatron, "told you."

"Great," nodded Elita, "now let's help Akane and Lennox apprehend Saburou and Dylan."

"Anyone know where they are?" asked Shank.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saburou climbed up the stairs of the Trump Tower in an attempt to escape Akane. However, she had been relentlessly pursuing him.

"You will not escape, you coward!" shouted Akane.

"Father was more of a coward," remarked Saburou.

"You and Starscream made a perfect pair of fools together!" countered Akane.

"All women are selfish fools," mocked Saburou.

"Says the one who wants all power for himself!" argued Akane.

Saburou reached a room where there were windows, but it turned out that Akane had cornered him.

"This ends here," declared Akane, "it's over, Oni-san. You lost. As Optimus says, one shall stand, one shall fall!"

"You say that I'll fall," replied Saburou, "but the men will only shun you and your pathetic values."

"My business does not matter," countered Akane, "my business is only with one man; you. Now, will I finish you off, or will you do it, as dictated by 'tradition'?"

Saburou charged at Akane, his katana at the ready. Akane quickly sidestepped her brother before he could impale her, and then turned around and stabbed Saburou in the chest from behind. After a short moment of silence, Saburou fell off the blade and onto the floor.

"I had no choice, father," whispered Akane.

The room was silent except for the sounds of the battle outside. While Akane put away her katana, Lennox and Epps entered the room while escorting Dylan, who had his wrists bound by handcuffs. Dylan's eyes widened in horror upon noticing Saburou's corpse, his blood spilling on the floor.

"No!" shrieked Dylan, "what have you done to him?!"

"Eliminated a threat to millions of innocent lives," answered Akane.

"How is Saburou a threat?" protested Dylan, "he was a hero of the patriarchy!"

"He was no hero," scoffed Lennox, "he was a sadistic terrorist."

"Not to mention racist and misogynist," added Epps.

"Well, yeah," nodded Lennox, "but those things themselves aren't dangerous."

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" whimpered Dylan, "I go to church every Sunday!"

"No," answered Akane, "but we are going to put you under arrest."

"And the law doesn't care if you go to church or not," added Lennox.

"I go to church," replied Epps, "but I ain't a coward like you."

Dylan groaned in disgust.

* * *

After a long while, most of the warships have been taken down. Sentinel made a graceful landing outside the suburbs of Chicago. Bailey jumped off before deactivating his Mega-Upgrade.

"Is it over?" asked Bailey.

Sentinel gazed at the city for a few moments before activating his com-link.

"Sentinel to Nemesis," asked Sentinel, "have the threats in the city been eliminated?"

"We have eliminated the threats," answered Shockwave over the com-link, "the city is safe, now."

"Thank you," smiled Sentinel.

Sentinel turned off the com-link before focusing his optics on Bailey.

"It's over now, Bailey," assured Sentinel.

"Thanks, Sentinel!" chirped Bailey.

Bailey gently hugged Sentinel's leg for a moment before glancing around the neighborhood.

"Oh, that's right," gasped Bailey, "this is the neighborhood my parents and my sister live in! Hey, Sentinel, can we go check on them to see if they're ok?"

"As you wish, my lady," nodded Sentinel.

Sentinel transformed into his alternate mode, allowing Bailey to hop in before driving through the streets in search of Bailey's family's house.


	11. Departure

Once Sentinel arrived at Bailey's family's house, Optimus and Megatron met up with him. Bailey hopped out of the Rosenbauer Panther, allowing the elder Prime to transform into his robot mode.

"Bailey," asked Megatron, "is this where you live?"

"No," answered Bailey, "this is where my family lives…..wait. Megatron, I have to warn you that if you go near my sister, she'll panic."

"I'm staying here with Optimus," replied Megatron.

"Ok," nodded Bailey.

Bailey sprinted towards the house and knocked on the front door. It wasn't long before Nigel opened it.

"Dad, you're ok!" chirped Bailey.

Bailey gave Nigel a hug as Kylie and Sophie appeared behind him. The three Cybertronians stood side by side with Sentinel between Optimus and Megatron, one arm around each child.

"I'm so proud of both of you today," praised Sentinel, "especially you, Megatron, as you had the most difficult things to get through."

"Thank you, father," smiled Megatron.

"Sentinel," replied Optimus, "there's…..something important I want to tell you."

"Yes, Optimus?" Sentinel said softly.

"Before the crisis occurred in Chicago," explained Optimus, "Bailey told me that she was worried about you, and she wanted to save you from death. After watching you die, I fear she might be blaming herself for failing to protect you. She even asked me to help her."

"She seems all right now that I'm back," assured Sentinel.

Sentinel focused his optics on Bailey, who released from her embrace with Kylie.

"I'm glad you're ok, Bails," smiled Kylie.

"Same for you, Mom," replied Bailey, "excuse me for a moment."

Bailey focused her eyes on Sentinel and approached him. The elder Prime knelt down to meet her gaze.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" asked Bailey.

"I don't think so," answered Sentinel.

"It's just," replied Bailey, "I wanted to save you, but I couldn't."

"There's nothing you could've done," explained Sentinel, "even Ratchet could not have helped. The wounds were too great."

"You mean there was no way to prevent it in the first place?" clarified Bailey.

"Not once the damage was done, no," nodded Sentinel, "but I believe it was meant to happen. Other things came about because of it."

"Like what?" insisted Bailey.

"I have both my sons back," answered Sentinel, "Decepticons are abandoning the path of evil, and something tells me another great evil has been ended; an evil not from Cybertron, but from here on Earth."

"And I'm happy to have you back," concluded Bailey.

Bailey climbed up Sentinel's leg and hugged his face.

"You're getting pretty good at that, you know," commented Sentinel, "say, what the frag's up with my leg? It's not bothering me anymore."

"Oh, that?" explained Bailey, "I fixed it before waking you up."

"You…you did?" gasped Sentinel, "how?"

"I used my bracer to extract the shrapnel in your leg," answered Bailey.

"It can do that?" paused Sentinel, "Ratchet will want to know that for healing."

"Yeah," chuckled Bailey, "I'd better tell him about it."

Bailey climbed down before sprinting back to her family.

"I don't know if I'll be back for Thanksgiving this year," said Bailey, "but I promise you I'll come over for Christmas, and I'll bring along Sentinel and his family."

"That's ok," assured Nigel, "we'll see you later."

"Bye!" chirped Bailey.

Nigel, Kylie and Sophie went back into the house while Bailey approached Sentinel, Optimus and Megatron.

"So," asked Bailey, "how are we going to explain the mess we made in Chicago?"

"Why won't you be back for Thanksgiving?" objected Sentinel, "and the only family I have to bring anywhere are these two rascals."

"I was thinking of helping you guys restore Cybertron after we deal with the aftermath of the battle," explained Bailey.

"Oh," replied Sentinel, "um…i-is there anything you would be able to do that would help with that?"

"Does she know how to repair a ship?" added Megatron, "we have the Nemesis to transport large amounts of people and cargo, but the Ark was built for such tasks, while the Nemesis was built to be a military vessel."

"I don't know about repairing a ship," answered Bailey, "but I was thinking of convincing Akane to help me use the AllSpark to restore Cybertron. That was your original goal, right?"

"How?" demanded Sentinel, Optimus and Megatron in unison.

"All I could think of is delivering the AllSpark to Cybertron," replied Bailey.

Just then, Bumblebee arrived with Clayton, Olive and Fred.

"Maybe one of them has an idea," said Megatron.

Clayton, Olive and Fred jumped out of Bumblebee, allowing him to transform into his robot mode.

"Hey, Bails!" called Clayton, "shouldn't we head back to base? Mearing just called and she said that the President has summoned all of us!"

"I'm scrapped," groaned Megatron, "you all go on, I'll wait for you on the Nemesis with Soundwave and the Vehicons."

Megatron transformed into his alternate mode and took off. Sentinel noticed all the other Autobots arriving with Akane, Lennox, Epps and Dylan in tow.

"Well," sighed Sentinel, "I suppose we go back and receive our grilling. Can't be any worse than Ratchet."

Optimus pulled out the small control and activated the space bridge. He led everyone through the portal, taking them straight to base where Mearing, Sharp, Simmons and Morshower were waiting.

"All right," groaned Sentinel, "get it over with. Whoever wants to yell at us, go ahead and do it."

"First off," replied Simmons, "we'd like to thank you all for eliminating Mr. Saburou Ozaki."

"Second?" asked Ironhide.

"The President is on his way here," answered Morshower.

"So you'd better explain about that attack in Chicago soon," added Sharp.

"We're toast," grumbled Sentinel, "tell him not to worry, we'll be leaving shortly."

"He's not asking you to leave," assured Mearing.

"Quit stalling and just get it over with," barked Sentinel.

After a few moments of silence, a limousine arrived at the base and the President emerged from it.

"Wow," whispered Clayton, "I never thought we would ever get to see the President in person."

"Me either," replied Bailey.

"I hate this political slag," grumbled Sentinel, "I want to go home."

"I was told that these Decepticons were responsible for causing these terrorist attacks in New York City and Chicago over the course of last year," explained the President, "but at the same time, I heard that you Autobots have defended mankind ever since you came here. That reminds me of the American soldier who proudly defends his country."

"Actually," corrected Sentinel, "it's kind of….our fault that the Decepticons ever came here. We're the ones who sent the AllSpark into space. That's what brought them here."

"Is it because you were trying to defend your home?" asked the President.

"Yes," nodded Sentinel, "but that does not excuse endangering the home of another race who was not at all involved."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to get mankind involved," replied the President, "but I'm glad you ended your own war before it got worse."

"It was the opposite of my intent," murmured Sentinel, "a Prime is a protector, a guardian of life. It is my error in judgment, deciding to launch the AllSpark when I knew full well it could endanger another world with life on it somewhere. For that, I will face any and all judgment and I will serve any and all sentences I am given."

"Congress would like me to tell you that you should ask the Decepticons to leave the planet," advised the President, "if any Autobots like yourself would like to stay, that is fine with me. Just don't cause any trouble, ok?"

"The Decepticons are no longer a threat," replied Sentinel, "those who did not change sides have already been apprehended. While I appreciate your offer, we will all be returning to Cybertron. There is much work to do to restore it, and we need every set of hands we have. It is an enormous planet."

"You're welcome," nodded the President, "now if you'll excuse me, I must be going, and I'll talk to Congress about what you told me."

The President hopped back into the limousine. It wasn't long before the limousine drove out of the base.

"You're going to use the Pillars to teleport back to Cybertron, right?" asked Bailey, "oh, I almost forgot. What's the status of the star that is harboring the planet?"

"What do you mean the status of the star?" paused Sentinel, confused.

"I mean how much time does the star harboring Cybertron have left before it expires?" clarified Bailey, "I know the Sun here in this Solar System won't last forever."

"Why are you worried about this?" insisted Sentinel.

"I just want to know whether or not the star would die soon," explained Bailey.

"You'll be long gone by the time that becomes a concern," assured Sentinel, "Mostly all of us will be."

"Ok then," nodded Bailey, "I'll get ready to travel to Cybertron with you guys."

"Are you sure the atmosphere in Cybertron is breathable for humans?" asked Mearing.

"Yes," answered Sentinel, "though the restoration effort will take multiple years to complete. Are you sure you want to be gone that long? You may not get to start your game company with your friends, and I don't know that your devices will be able to work on Cybertron. Also, I doubt we will be able to communicate with Earth from there."

"Maybe we can return the AllSpark to Cybertron and work our way from there," replied Bailey.

"Elita and I can overlook the restoration of Cybertron and set up long distance communication between Cybertron and Earth," added Optimus.

"And maybe we could appoint ambassadors that will represent us," nodded Elita.

"And Sentinel, maybe you could visit Optimus and Megatron once in a while?" suggested Bailey.

"Bailey," replied Sentinel, "I'll be living with them."

"But I'll miss you!" protested Bailey.

Bailey sprinted towards Sentinel and hugged his leg, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"We really need to plan a wedding ceremony for Bails and Sentinel," commented Clayton.

"You idiot," snapped Olive, "she heard that."

"I know," Sentinel said softly, "but this is what I've been wanting. For eons, we've been searching for the AllSpark. I want to go home."

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Bailey.

"Yes," nodded Sentinel, "I promise you will. But I'm sure your family and friends would much rather have you stay here."

"Then," suggested Bailey, "maybe you could come visit once a year after this Christmas?"

"I will certainly try," answered Sentinel.

Sentinel gently picked up Bailey and let her hug his face. She softly pressed her lips against his. The silence was broken by the low hum of the Nemesis's massive engines as the vessel lowered itself onto the tarmac. The other Autobots began loading their supplies, equipment, and personal belongings on board.

"You guys can have your warehouses and storage back now," said Bumblebee, "but thanks for letting us use them."

"What's wrong with electing Cybertronian ambassadors to Earth?" objected Clayton.

"We could help set up long distance communications between Cybertron and Earth," added Akane.

"Who said anything was wrong with it?" insisted Sentinel.

"No one," answered Fred.

"I probably need to pack up for the trip," mentioned Bailey.

"I'm already prepared for the trip," replied Akane.

"What trip?" asked Optimus.

"The trip to Cybertron," answered Bailey.

Sentinel lowered Bailey to the ground, allowing her to lead him into his quarters. They packed up some clothes and some 3DS games to name a few. They headed back outside with the luggage, and they noticed Akane's butler emerging from the hangar.

"Uh, guys?" reminded Olive, "there's no food or water on Cybertron. How are you gonna live?"

"I packed up food and water supplies that will last at least a year," assured Akane.

"We will miss you, Ozaki-sama," replied the butler.

"I'll miss you, too," smiled Akane.

"Scrap," grumbled Sentinel, "See if there's any quarters on the ship suitable for a human where she won't get stepped on."

"I could stay in your quarters during the trip," replied Bailey.

"Make that two humans," paused Sentinel, "ohhhh….frag. There's no, ah, waste elimination facilities suitable for humans on board."

"Hey, Clay," reminded Fred, "better mention your wedding plans before she takes off."

"Wedding plans?" warbled Bailey.

"What?!" exclaimed Sentinel.

"When are you guys going to get married?" clamored Clayton.

"I've been thinking about that for a while," admitted Bailey.

Sentinel's optics widened in surprise, as if he's giving an 'oh crap, busted' look.

"So," asked Clayton, "where do you plan to have your wedding ceremony?"

"I haven't thought about that," answered Bailey.

"You could always have it on Christmas Eve," suggested Clayton.

"Really?" chirped Bailey.

"Where, though?" insisted Sentinel, "and what all does this entail?"

"It's probably because I'm ready to commit to you," explained Bailey.

"I think he means 'what do I have to do for an Earth wedding because I'm from another planet and have no idea'," clarified Olive.

"Oh, that!" chirped Bailey, "I have some information about weddings stored in my laptop that I can show you on the way to Cybertron."

"Okay," asked Sentinel, "where should we have it?"

"Why not on Cybertron?" suggested Fred, "nobody's ever gonna be able to beat having a wedding on another planet."

"Thanks," reminded Bailey, "but I don't have a wedding dress."

"I can make you one," assured Clayton.

"Thanks, Clay," smiled Bailey, "and we need someone to deliver it as well as transporting the guests."

"We can use the Pillars for that," answered Sentinel.

"Ok," nodded Bailey.

"Shouldn't we get ready to go?" reminded Ironhide.

"Perhaps you are right, Ironhide," nodded Optimus.

Bailey, Akane and the Autobots boarded the Nemesis once they loaded the cargo. Megatron stepped outside.

"I'd stand back, everyone," advised Megatron, "she kicks up a lot of dust when she takes off; not to mention the dirt on her engines."

Clayton, Olive, Fred, Lennox, Epps, Morshower, Mearing, Sharp, Dylan and Simmons took several steps back as Megatron went back into the Nemesis and the ramp closed. Sure enough, the eight massive engines created a mini dust storm as the ship rose into the air, its pointed bow angled skyward as the rear engines powered up and sent it streaking across the sky with a loud sonic boom.


	12. Restoring the AllSpark to Cybertron

Bailey knew the trip only lasted for several days, although it felt like months. Through the window, she could see Cybertron.

"Finally," smiled Sentinel, "we're home!"

"So this is Cybertron," commented Bailey, "I never thought I would see it for myself."

"I wish you could be seeing it at its height," sighed Sentinel, "at least from up here you can't see the war torn land or the deserts where there used to be seas."

Sentinel pointed at what seemed to be a mountain range.

"There's Vos," continued Sentinel, "in the mountain range there."

Bailey could see a small speck of light at the south pole.

"You can barely see the lights of Kaon at the south pole," added Sentinel, "and there, right where we're headed."

Sentinel nodded to the larger point of light that seemed to rest on the very tip of the Nemesis's bow as they descended towards it.

"Though I guess for you," mentioned Sentinel, "it doesn't matter what it looks like, since no human has ever been to another planet. Tell you what, I'll make sure you have the honor of being the first human to set foot on another world."

"Maybe I can tell NASA about it when I get back," commented Bailey.

"If you do," advised Sentinel, "be sure and get a picture. Their faces would be priceless."

"I'll be sure to do that," nodded Bailey.

Just then, Optimus entered the room.

"Yes, Optimus?" Sentinel said softly.

"We'll be landing shortly," reported Optimus, "so we should get ready to disembark."

"Come on, Bailey," beckoned Sentinel, "let's get you to the front of the line. You won't need your jacket; it's quite warm out."

Bailey took off her jacket and grabbed her handbag before letting Sentinel scoop her up as he followed Optimus down the corridor and towards the bridge, where the Autobots and Decepticons were waiting. There was a lurch as the ship touched down and the engines shut off.

"Touchdown, Cybertron!" announced Tripwire.

Bailey cracked a smile, even when she attempted to keep herself from laughing.

"You're not funny, Trip!" spat another Vehicon.

"Neither are you, Steve!" countered Tripwire.

The Vehicons burst into laughter.

"Oh, great," grumbled Sentinel, "another set of Terror Twins."

"At least they don't annoy us as much as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker do," replied Megatron.

"You lucky slaggers," smirked Sentinel, "now let's get those doors open and ramps down."

Tripwire typed down a few keys, which caused the ramps to be lowered and the doors slid open. Sentinel, Optimus and Megatron led the Autobots and Decepticons down the ramp while Bailey and Akane accompanied them. Sentinel set down Bailey on the end of the ramp, the dusty metallic ground before her as Akane held a video camera to record a historic moment.

"Go ahead, Bailey," persuaded Sentinel.

Nodding in agreement, Bailey stepped onto the metallic ground before sprinting a few feet ahead. She then turned around to face Sentinel and the others. The elder Prime nodded with a smile.

"This woman is Bailey Hanson," announced Sentinel, "the first human being ever to set foot on another planet. Beat that, Neil Armstrong."

"And be sure to stay tuned for when I start my own gaming company," added Bailey, "this is TigerFang77 signing off."

"See? Women," replied Sentinel.

"Roll in your grave, Saburou," muttered Akane.

Akane turned off the video recorder as the Autobots and Decepticons began setting foot on the surface.

"At long last, we're home!" cheered Sentinel.

Sentinel flopped down on his back in a patch of what looked like metal grass. Bailey stepped towards Sentinel and climbed onto his chest.

"I'm not sure how I should use the AllSpark to help restore this planet," said Bailey.

"It's very similar to how you brought Optimus and me back to life," answered Sentinel, "it has to be driven to the planet's core. The most direct way straight down the Well of All Sparks, which is here in Iacon."

"So how do we get there?" asked Bailey.

"The fastest way would be to fly," suggested Sentinel.

"Then should we get going?" insisted Bailey.

"Yes," nodded Sentinel, "I suppose we should."

"The sun's going down," mentioned Megatron, "good. If the ancient legends about the Well are true, it's most spectacular in the dark of night."

Bailey slid off Sentinel's chest, allowing him to get back to his feet.

"All right," announced Sentinel, "we're heading to the Well!"

Sentinel led Optimus, Megatron, Bailey and Akane further from the ship.

"It's a huge deep hole that goes straight down," explained Sentinel, "don't worry, there's railings around it."

"Does it have ramps?" asked Bailey.

"No," answered Sentinel, "and anyway, a ramp won't give you enough speed. Someone's gonna have to fly you in."

"Ok," nodded Bailey.

"I'll do it," announced Megatron, "it's about time I did something good for the planet."

"I accept your offer," agreed Akane.

"Me, too," added Bailey.

It wasn't long before Sentinel, Optimus, Megatron, Bailey and Akane reached the edge of the Well of All Sparks.

"Sentinel and I will await your safe return," said Optimus, "from here, this is your moment, _t'alnyon_."

Nodding in agreement, Megatron transformed into his alternate mode while Sentinel and Optimus lowered Bailey and Akane to the ground. The humans hopped into the Decepticon leader's alternate mode.

"Hold on for now," advised Megatron, "I'll tell you when to get ready with the AllSpark."

Megatron took off and flew down the Well until he reached the planet's core. He transformed and landed on a platform while carrying Bailey and Akane in his hands. He safely lowered them to the ground.

"Whoa," exclaimed Bailey, "that thing is huge!"

"It seems that we were destined to carry out this task to begin with," commented Akane.

"Well," replied Megatron, "it is the core of the planet. It's all you two, but I don't suggest dawdling once you drop off the AllSpark. That thing is probably going to get far too hot for humans to be near."

Bailey and Akane approached the core as their bracers began glowing. Once they were close enough, they held out their arms, allowing the bracers to disintegrate and merge with the core. Megatron was already transformed, so they would waste no time getting out. His engines were already powered up and ready to fire off. They could feel the rapidly rising heat from the core, so they sprinted towards the Decepticon leader and hopped inside.

"Hold on tight!" instructed Megatron.

At once, Megatron fired the engines off, and the two humans were pressed back by the G-Forces as they rocketed back up the long shaft, streaking high into the sky before he circled around, landing beside Optimus and Sentinel, letting the humans out and transforming.

"Here it comes!" announced Megatron.

All at once, thousands, if not millions of sparks erupted from the Well like a giant geyser, speeding out over the planet, some streaking high into the starry sky before they shot off in all directions. The Well continued spewing them out like a fountain of light.

"Wow," gasped Bailey, "amazing!"

" _Ma Cybertron_ ," whispered Sentinel," _afthalia te serenesia._ "

"I guess we will have to develop more environmentally-friendly technology on our own," commented Akane.

"The AllSpark would not help with that, remember?" reminded Sentinel.

"Maybe not," muttered Akane.

"Should we head back?" asked Bailey.

"Bailey," answered Sentinel, "I think we've found our spot, if we have it at night."

"But we don't have camping supplies," objected Bailey.

"I think he means his wedding thing you and your friends were discussing," clarified Optimus.

"Oh, ok!" chirped Bailey.

"The others can take care of the unloading," replied Sentinel, "come with me, my sons. There's a place I wish to go to."

Sentinel, Optimus and Megatron transformed into their alternate modes, allowing Bailey and Akane to hop into the Rosenbauer Panther and buckle up.

"Follow me," instructed Sentinel.

Sentinel led Optimus and Megatron across the vast plains for a long while until Bailey could see a very familiar burned city.

"Is that Kestix?" warbled Bailey.

"Yes," nodded Sentinel.

Sentinel pulled off the road beside a burned out building's ruins. This was also familiar to Bailey. But just beyond the building was a small, at least to the Cybertronians, metal slab with ancient Language of the Primes writing on it. Sentinel let the humans out, then transformed, walking up to kneel in front of the marker.

"I did it, love," whispered Sentinel, "I saved them both. You would be so proud of them."

"Is this," asked Bailey, "where Alnai was buried?"

"Yes," answered Sentinel.

Sentinel gently reached out and placed a hand on the marker.

"She was your mother," continued Sentinel, "both of you. Megatron, you may remember when I hid you behind the wall while Ratchet transferred Optimus from her to me. You may remember her holding you in her arms, even when she died in mine."

"I do remember it," agreed Megatron.

"You weren't even born yet, Optimus," continued Sentinel, "when she was taken."

Soft tears began to fall from Sentinel's optics as he rested his head against the marker.

"Oh, Sentinel," whispered Bailey.

Both the younger leaders noticed what was occurring as the older mech grieved by himself. Optimus and Megatron knelt down side by side next to Sentinel. He didn't seem to notice as his body shook with sobs. The Autobot leader gently placed his hand on his father's back. Sentinel's hand reached up to grasp Optimus's hand and hold it. The young Prime glanced sideways at his brother. Megatron gently grasped the elder Prime's other hand. Sentinel held both of their hands, crying their mother's name, and how he wished she were there with them. Bailey gently placed her hand on the elder Prime's leg.

"You still miss her," said Bailey, "don't you?"

"I always will," cried Sentinel, sniffing, "but at least I still have the two most wonderful gifts she ever gave me beside her love; our sons. She'd be so proud of you two. I wish she could see you now."

"I would've loved to meet her in person," smiled Optimus.

"She would've loved to be here for you, too," agreed Sentinel.

Soon, Sentinel wiped his tears and embraced his children for a moment each.

"At least she can be at peace now," continued Sentinel, "knowing all is as it should be."

Sentinel stood to his feet.

"Bailey," asked Akane, "would you like to have some tea with me when we get back?"

"Uh, sure!" nodded Bailey.

"Let us go," Sentinel said softly, "there is much to do."

Sentinel, Optimus and Megatron transformed into their alternate modes, allowing Bailey and Akane to hop into the Rosenbauer Panther and buckle up. They drove back in silence with Megatron slowly hovering above the two trucks. It was only a long while before they arrived at the Nemesis, where Ratchet, Ironhide, Soundwave, Shockwave and Bumblebee were waiting near the bottom of the ramp. The three mechs transformed after letting the humans out.

"So you restored the AllSpark to Cybertron?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes," nodded Megatron, "it is done."

"Finally," chirped Bumblebee, "we can start rebuilding our home!"

"Yes, we can," nodded Optimus, "in the morning. I'm sure we're all tired from the journey home."

"In that case," replied Bailey, "let's get some rest after dinner."

"Yes," agreed Sentinel.

Just then, Shank emerged from the Nemesis.

"Energon, anyone?" called Shank.

"Of course," nodded Optimus.

"I'd like some, too," added Megatron.

"Order up, boys!" declared Shank.

The Vehicons began bringing out energon cubes and handed them out. Akane led Bailey inside while the Autobots and Decepticons had their share of energon, where the human women teamed up to make tea and their dinner. Outside, they could hear raucous laughter. It sounded more like a tavern than an alien planet nearly destroyed by war. Listening to it, it was difficult to believe these people used to be enemies.

"At least they're enjoying themselves," commented Bailey.

"They're people who are finally at peace with each other," agreed Akane, "people who no longer have to fear death every second of their lives; people who are no longer at war."

Once they finished their dinner, Akane returned to her quarters while Bailey sprinted outside. To her surprise, there were bonfires lit, music which sounded like a Celtic/New Age mix, with just a tiny pinch of rock, singing and dancing; in other words, a celebration. Bailey quietly approached Sentinel, which caught his attention.

"You done already?" said Sentinel.

"Yeah," nodded Bailey, "there's something I want to talk to you about in private."

"Excuse me a moment," Sentinel announced to the other Autobots and Decepticons, "it's important."

Bailey led Sentinel into the Nemesis and into the elder Prime's quarters.

"What did you wish to tell me?" asked Sentinel.

"I'm ready to make a spark merge with you," answered Bailey.

"Oh," insisted Sentinel, "are you sure? A spark bond can't be undone, except by death. And in some cases, not even then."

"I'm sure," nodded Bailey.

"All right, then," acknowledged Sentinel.

Sentinel sat down and lifted Bailey with him.

"There's no need to remove clothing for a spark bond," continued Sentinel, "it's done with the heart, the soul. I can't use a holoform either, but I'm sure it's my true spark you want to bond with anyway, am I right?"

"Yeah," agreed Bailey.

"Then let us do so," replied Sentinel.

Sentinel's chest plates creaked and groaned as they slid open to reveal the fiery bluish red spark. This was Bailey's first time seeing it alive and functioning, burning within him like a flame of passion.

"Not to worry," assured Sentinel, "it only looks hot. It won't hurt you to touch."

Bailey leaned closer to Sentinel's chest, ensuring that her chest aligns with the elder Prime's spark chamber. She also plunged her hand into his spark chamber, gently grasping the spark. Sentinel's body shuddered at the soft touch, a gasp escaping his lip plates, as thin tendrils brushed her hand, reaching towards her. She could feel a slight pull in her own chest as well.

"Sentinel," moaned Bailey.

"When you are ready," advised Sentinel, "let it in."

Even as Sentinel spoke, the tendrils from his spark reached her chest, passing into her, and she felt a comforting warmth where they did, as they pulled the rest of his spark towards her. He threw back his head in a silent cry of pleasure as his spark was suddenly pulled in, and the two souls became one with each other, able to see each other's thoughts and memories, to take away feelings of pain and replace them with other feelings; able to know all that the other is and ever was. No longer were they two separate strangers, and never again would they truly be apart. The warmth flooded through her as the bond formed around her heart and his spark, sealing them together; forever. Smiling, Bailey rested her head on the elder Prime's chest. He placed a protective hand over her, and she got her first taste of what a spark bond was like as he sent waves of his love through the bond to her. He didn't even need to say it. She already knew his feelings. Once they completed the spark merge, the tendrils returned to Sentinel's spark chamber as Bailey withdrew her hand.

"We are now mated, _ma sanarya_ ," announced Sentinel.

"I love you, too, Sentinel," smiled Bailey.

Bailey pressed her lips against Sentinel's.

"Should we head back outside?" asked Bailey.

"Of course," nodded Sentinel.

Sentinel carried Bailey out of his quarters and headed outside the Nemesis to rejoin the other celebrating Autobots and Decepticons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ma Cybertron. Afthalia te serenesia - Cybertron. At last, you are saved.  
> \- ma sanarya - term of affection, used for a BF or GF, it's gender neutral


	13. A Spectacular Marriage

A month has passed since the AllSpark was restored to Cybertron. While the Autobots and Decepticons were rebuilding the planet, word had spread that Elita was carrying Optimus's sparkling after they sated each other's heat cycles. At the moment, Sentinel was in the middle of setting up the Pillars in preparation of transporting the guests to Cybertron.

"I can't wait to see what kind of wedding dress Clayton has come up with," smiled Bailey.

"Nor can I," replied Sentinel, "but I'll have to wait until the ceremony. I have a lot to do to get myself ready, seeing as we will be including some of my people's customs as well as yours. Anyway, I'm sure it'll be beautiful. The man does this sort of thing for a living, after all. And the Wedding on Another Planet is sure to get his name out there as a designer."

"That sounds like a fun name," giggled Bailey.

Sentinel pressed on the top of the Control Pillar, activating the space bridge.

"Well," agreed Sentinel, "it'll be a historic one, that's for sure. Speaking of which, here come your friends now."

Bailey noticed a variety of cars and SUVs driving through the space bridge. Once they were parked, Clayton, Olive, Fred, Simmons, Mearing, Kirsten, Lennox, Sarah, Annabelle, Epps, Morshower, Sharp, Cade, Tessa, Akane's butler, Nigel, Kylie, Sophie, Denzel, Melanie, Alvin and a teenage boy she didn't recognize emerged from the cars.

"Who's he?" asked Sentinel.

"I'm not sure," answered Bailey, "let me go ask."

Bailey sprinted towards Sophie and the teenage boy.

"So," asked Bailey, "is that your new boyfriend?"

"Yes," nodded Sophie, "I asked him out and he said yes."

"My name's Daniel Witwicky," added the teenage boy.

"I'm sure Bailey's told you all about me and this," replied Sentinel, gesturing to all of Cybertron.

"I actually heard from Bailey's parents," corrected Daniel, "although, my parents only allowed me to come here to this wedding if I brought my brother with me."

"You have a brother?" paused Bailey.

"His name is Sam," nodded Daniel.

"Did he not want to come?" asked Sentinel.

As if upon cue, Sam emerged from one of the cars.

"Actually," clarified Daniel, "I think my brother is interested in a wedding on another planet."

"Especially if it involves star-crossed lovers like an alien robot and a human?" added Sam.

"Nice to meet you two," smiled Bailey.

"Star-crossed?" warbled Sentinel, "please. Neither of us is that dumb or naïve."

"Wouldn't it count if star-crossed would apply to individuals from different worlds?" pondered Bailey.

"Oh no," groaned Sentinel, "not a lame pun!"

Bailey burst into laughter.

"Hey, Bails," called Clayton, "I finished your wedding dress."

"Awesome!" chirped Bailey, "could you show it to me at the Nemesis?"

"I can't see it until tonight," reminded Sentinel, "bad luck, apparently."

"That's ok," nodded Bailey.

Bailey led Clayton into the Nemesis and into Sentinel's quarters while the other humans began unloading the supplies. Clayton pulled out a custom designed wedding dress out of the suitcase he was carrying.

"Wow," smiled Bailey, "it looks awesome!"

"You think Sentinel will like it?" replied Clayton, "ooh, I wonder what he's wearing. I'm sure they have something they wear for ceremonial purposes."

"Yeah," agreed Bailey, "although I'm not sure what his robes would look like. For now, maybe I should take a shower before the ceremony."

"You're gonna do great," assured Clayton, "oh, tell Sophie I made her a flower girl dress, too."

"Ok," nodded Bailey, "I'll be sure to do that."

"Great," chirped Clayton, "so, how long have we got until it's time?"

"According to Sentinel," answered Bailey, "about five hours from now."

"Can't wait," squealed Clayton, "let's hope Fred isn't trying to sneak an early piece of wedding cake."

Bailey nodded in agreement and headed out of the quarters in search of the washracks. Once she found them, she took a brief shower and headed back out, only to find Sophie and Daniel at the bridge of the Nemesis.

"So," asked Bailey, "what are you guys doing?"

"We're touring the Nemesis," answered Daniel.

"So we can say we've been on a real alien spaceship," added Sophie.

"And I'm kinda interested in engineering spacecraft and aircraft," continued Daniel, "I'm figuring out how all the parts of the Nemesis work. Kind of mentally taking it apart and putting it back together. It's really neat."

"That's good to hear," smiled Bailey, "by the way, Sophie, Clayton has prepared a flower girl dress for you."

"Wow, really?" gasped Sophie, "I wanna go see it! And I can't wait to see you in yours! It's so pretty!"

Just then, Optimus and Megatron entered the bridge.

"Bailey," called Megatron, "what music would you like to play during the ceremony?"

Sophie focused her eyes on Megatron and screamed.

"Wh-wh-what's _**he**_ doing here?!" panicked Sophie.

"Oh, scrap," muttered Megatron, "I forgot."

Megatron left the bridge.

"I could show you a few songs and pick out one that fits the most," offered Bailey.

"Sis," demanded Sophie, "why is that creep here?"

"Megatron?" clarified Bailey, "he changed sides."

"And you believed him?" pestered Sophie, "after…you know."

"I understand your feelings, Sophie," assured Optimus, "but, being Sentinel's son, he does have a right to be here. And I can personally assure you that he truly has changed. He is the big brother I knew and loved again."

"How can you be so sure that he won't attack me during the wedding?!" snapped Sophie.

"Has he attacked anyone yet?" reminded Optimus, "did he attack me? Did he attack you when he saw you just now?"

"Uh, no," answered Sophie.

"Then he's not going to at all," explained Optimus, "I know Megatron. I grew up with him. Even as an evil Decepticon, he never said he'd do something and then didn't do it. He still stayed true to his word. He means you no harm. If you don't believe me, go and talk to him…and take a picture of his priceless face when you do."

"O-Ok," stammered Sophie.

Bailey led Optimus, Sophie and Daniel into Sentinel's headquarters, where she began playing some music in her stereo.

"Hey, Sophie," requested Bailey, "would you mind helping me practice walking in heels? I've never tried it before."

"Sure," chirped Sophie.

Just then, Megatron popped his head into the quarters, only to notice Sophie was in there.

"Oh scrap," reported Megatron, "uh, Optimus, Elita's looking for you. She said something about kicking."

"Hold on," replied Optimus, "Bailey, I would recommend this song for the ceremony."

"You mean from Kalafina?" clarified Bailey, "ok."

Optimus stepped out of the quarters as Bailey slipped into a pair of high-heel sandals. Megatron watched his little brother head out excitedly. It seemed Megatron was the only one who felt out of place. Indeed, so many familiar humans here made him uncomfortable. They knew him only as a monster, and it was clear they didn't like him being there. He briefly wondered if maybe he should stay behind and look after the Nemesis instead of going to the ceremony. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Sophie running out to look for a bathroom until she ran face first into his leg from behind.

"Oww," groaned Sophie.

"Ah!" exclaimed Megatron, "uh, sorry….um…c-can I help you?"

"Maybe you could give me direct—"

Sophie glanced up at Megatron.

"To where?" asked Megatron.

"Uh," stammered Sophie, "to the bathroom."

"Oh," offered Megatron, "um, I-I can show you, if you want, that is."

"Just don't touch me, ok?" requested Sophie.

"Wasn't planning on it," assured Megatron, "come on, I was headed in that direction anyway."

Megatron started off down the hall, slowly so she could keep up. It was obvious how uncomfortable he was. Sophie also expressed discomfort as she followed him. Soon they reached the area that had been renovated into human bathrooms.

"Here you are," said Megatron, "think you can find your way back?"

"Yes," nodded Sophie, "thanks."

"No problem," replied Megatron, "if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room. I…don't feel good. Tell Optimus I probably won't be there tonight."

However, Megatron realized that Sophie already went to one of the stalls. Megatron wandered through the corridor until he reached Optimus and Elita's quarters, where he could see his brother and Elita sitting on the berth. Optimus had one hand gently pressed on his mate's stomach. The former Decepticon leader quickly turned and headed for his own room, suddenly understanding what humans meant when they said they had 'a lump in their throat'.

"Megatron," called Optimus, "where are you going?"

Megatron snapped his head and Optimus and Elita, who were gazing at him.

"Uh, to my room," answered Megatron, "I didn't lay a finger on the girl, don't worry. I'm….just gonna go lie down for a bit."

"Are you going to join us at the wedding?" asked Elita.

Megatron flinched.

"I-I…..n-no, probably not," replied Megatron, "I-I don't feel like it. I'll have Soundwave livestream it to me."

"Is something wrong?" clamored Optimus, concerned.

"Just…don't feel good," groaned Megatron, "you go on, though. I'm sure Da will understand."

* * *

Later that evening, the guests gathered into seats just several feet from the Well of All Sparks. As expected, the Well was spewing out a fountain of sparks of all colors high into the sky, creating a light show behind the altar. People stared at it in awe.

"Wow, that is fantastic!" gasped Fred.

"It's beautiful," added Olive, "and so romantic. Ooh, come on, when is it gonna start? Where are the groomsmen and bridesmaids?"

Soon, a beautiful Japanese song began playing after Soundwave turned on the stereo. Soon, four human bridesmaids in dresses courtesy of Clayton and Olive walked down the aisle beside four Vehicons who wore bronze rings around their necks and had bronze markings painted on them, some of which were Cybertronian glyphs. Bailey's friends recognized them as Shank, Rudder, Tripwire, and Volk, all of whom had helped with the battle in Chicago. Then came Optimus, who wore a long blue cloak, bronze cuffs on his arms, a wide bronze collar around his neck, and a simple silver crown, denoting him as a Prime. But the crowd's eyes were on Sentinel. He wore a long red tunic with gold trim, a wide silver belt around his waist, silver and gold cuffs on his arms and legs that reached from wrist to elbow and from ankle to knee. A thinner silver band encircled each of his upper arms. A broad gold and silver collar covered his neck and shoulders, like some sort of Egyptian god. A long black cape with silver trim flowed down his back. On his head sat an elaborate, winged, gold and silver headdress that framed his face and drew the eye to it. The lights from the Well reflected beautifully off of him as he walked to the altar. They then saw Sophie walk down the aisle while spreading flower petals on the ground.

"Here she comes!" announced Olive.

Sentinel's human sized holoform appeared at the altar, still in his elaborate ceremonial robe. He, along with everyone else who rose from their seats, had his optics fixed on what was coming out behind Sophie with her flowers, and Megatron's human sized form carrying the pillow with the rings on it. Apparently, the former Decepticon leader decided to show up after all. Sentinel then saw what he was here for. His bride had stepped onto the aisle. Bailey smiled with confidence as she walked down the aisle. This was her first time seeing Sentinel since the two of them left to get dressed. She could see tears in Sentinel's optics as her father handed her off to him, his elaborate adornments gleaming in the light from the Well, making him appear to truly be 'in shining armor'.

"Primus save me," smiled Sentinel, "you look so beautiful."

"Thanks, Sentinel," chirped Bailey.

"I, on the other hand," replied Sentinel, "probably look ridiculous. I haven't actually seen myself yet."

"I think you're handsome," assured Bailey.

"Well, tonight," responded Sentinel, "your thoughts are the only ones that count. Either way, you're stuck with me."

"So, Sentinel Amhriel, Descendant Prime," asked Ratchet, "do you accept Bailey Hanson as your sparkmate?"

"Yes," answered Sentinel.

"Bailey Hanson," asked Ratchet, "do you accept Sentinel Amhriel, Descendant Prime to be your sparkmate?"

"I do," nodded Bailey.

Upon cue, Bailey and Sentinel exchanged rings, Megatron being unable to keep a smile off his face.

"You have officially been recognized as sparkmates," announced Ratchet, "congratulations, Sentinel. You may now kiss her."

"With pleasure, Hatchet," smirked Sentinel.

A few Autobots snickered at the nickname Ratchet had unwillingly acquired from them, until Sentinel swept her into his arms in a deep passionate kiss, setting the guests cheering wildly as he walked her back down the aisle, the guests standing and clapping on either side.

"So," whispered Bailey, "are you ready for the reception?"

"Ready if you are," nodded Sentinel, "Mrs. Amhriel."

Soon, everyone gathered at the reception area.

"Humans," announced Ratchet, "your feast is on the left side of the area. Fellow Autobots and Decepticons, there's energon on the right. The newlyweds will go first."

Sentinel plucked an energon cube from the display while Bailey sliced a piece of the wedding cake.

"Dessert first, eh?" pondered Sentinel, "that dinner sounds great, I wish I had a stomach."

"I'm actually grabbing my slice for later," clarified Bailey.

After setting it down on her table, Bailey served herself a piece of grilled chicken, macaroni and cheese and peas. She then poured some lemonade into her cup before carrying her meal to her table.

"Right," said Sentinel, "we sit beside each other at the front."

While his holoform took the chair beside Bailey, Sentinel sat down on the ground with his energon cubes. Autobots and Decepticons alike began serving themselves energon cubes while the human guests started serving themselves their dinner.

"Then come the toasts and speeches," muttered Sentinel, "then the dancing; which I warn you, I'm not very good at."

"That's ok," assured Bailey.

"Just thought I should warn you," replied Sentinel.

After finishing up their dinner, the guests, including Bailey, had their slices of the wedding cake. The Cybertronians, most of whom had finished their energon, waited patiently for the humans to finish. After dessert, the humans joined up with the Cybertronians.

"What now?" whispered Sentinel.

Sentinel nervously fiddled with his ring, which he wore on a gold chain around his neck, since it didn't quite fit on his finger. Bailey took the elder Prime's hands as the music began to play and shuffled with him while observing some of the Cybertronians and humans as they began to dance. He bit his lip plate, trying not to step on her feet. Bailey relaxed her head into her mate's chest as they continued their slow dance.

"I must say that," admitted Sentinel, "e-ever since I lost her…..this has been the most wonderful night of my life."

"I'm glad I get to be your second mate," smiled Bailey.

"I'm glad you made it happen," agreed Sentinel, gazing up at the stars, "I didn't think it would. I bet she's smiling right now."

Bailey and Sentinel continued their relaxing dance together, eager for their wedding night after the reception.


	14. Never Too Far Apart

A few days later, Bailey and Akane finished packing up since it was time for them to return to Earth. At the moment, Sentinel was setting up the Pillars while Akane gathered the luggage with assistance from Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen and Ironhide.

"Bailey," called Akane, "have you finished packing yet?"

Bailey sprinted out with her duffle bag and her handbag.

"I'm ready when you are," announced Bailey, gasping for breath.

"Write or call soon, will you?" advised Sentinel.

"Don't worry, I'll remember," smiled Bailey, "I just want to say thanks for that awesome wedding night."

"No," corrected Sentinel, "I should thank you."

Sentinel activated his holoform, allowing Bailey to wrap her arms around him and give him a kiss.

"I'm missing you already," murmured Sentinel, "can't wait to see you again."

"Me, too," replied Bailey, "you'll come by to visit, right?"

"Whenever I can," nodded Sentinel, "you'll do the same, right? You'll make use of the bridge key I gave you as a wedding gift?"

"I promise," answered Bailey.

"I love you, _ma tsalíra_ ," smiled Sentinel.

"I love you, too, Sentinel," replied Bailey.

"Until we meet again," nodded Sentinel.

Sentinel stepped back as Bailey prepared to leave. Even as she did, the last thing she heard from him was loud swearing, probably directed at Ratchet. She joined up with Akane, Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen and Ironhide.

"So," asked Ironhide, "are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah," answered Bailey.

Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen and Ironhide transformed into their alternate modes, allowing Bailey and Akane to load their luggage onto the black pickup truck before hopping into Bumblebee. Sentinel activated the space bridge and stood back with the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons as he watched them go. Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen and Ironhide drove through the portal, taking them straight to NEST base, where Lennox, Epps, Simmons, Mearing, Clayton, Olive and Fred were waiting. Bailey and Akane hopped out and unloaded the luggage, allowing the Autobots to transform into their robot modes.

"Hey," cheered Lennox, "you guys are back, finally!"

"Yeah," nodded Bailey, "and I'm ready to start finding some talented employees so we can make video games of our own."

"Great!" chirped Olive.

"Let's get to it, then," added Fred.

After putting away the luggage, Bailey, Clayton, Olive, Fred and Bumblebee gathered in their shared quarters and began writing down the patent for their new business.

* * *

Meanwhile, a month has passed since Bailey left Cybertron. Over the course of a whole day, Elita had been feeling the pains of labor, so Optimus assisted her to the medical bay. It wasn't long before Megatron and Sentinel showed up.

"Is it time?" asked Megatron.

"Might be," nodded Sentinel, "RATCHET, GET YER FRAGGIN AFT IN HERE NOW BEFORE I DRAG IT IN HERE!"

"Uh, Optimus," pondered Megatron, "does he always yell at Ratchet like that?"

"Sometimes," answered Optimus.

Just then, Ratchet entered the medical bay.

"What now, Sentinel?" groaned Ratchet.

"It's Elita," explained Sentinel, "whatever's going on, it's obviously painful."

"I think the sparkling's on its way," commented Elita.

"That's why I needed you here on the double," replied Sentinel, "it's a medical issue and you're a medical officer."

"All right," grumbled Ratchet, "just stand back."

Sentinel and Megatron quickly backed off, letting Optimus stay with his mate.

"You're going to be ok," assured Optimus.

"Thanks, Optimus," smiled Elita.

"Don't gripe at her, Hatchet," argued Sentinel, "just do your job."

Ratchet ignored Sentinel's words as he motioned Elita to straddle her legs in a sitting position.

"Take a deep breath," advised Ratchet, "and take your time."

Meanwhile, Sentinel and Megatron nervously paced outside the medical bay.

"Are you going to tell Bailey about this?" asked Megatron.

"She'll know," assured Sentinel, "sparkbond."

"About what?" asked Bailey over the sparkbond.

"Elita's sparkling is coming," explained Sentinel over the sparkbond, "I feel sorry for it. The first thing it's going to see is Hatchet's grumpy mug."

"Really?" warbled Bailey over the sparkbond, "I hope the cuteness of the sparkling softens him up."

"You and me both," agreed Sentinel, "oh, and Megs says hi."

"Thanks," smiled Bailey over the sparkbond, "we managed to hire around twenty crewmembers for our video game business and we're funding it through Patreon. Akane is also designing the garden walls for houses."

"Great for you, hon," replied Sentinel over the sparkbond, "I finally learned the difference between Star Wars and Star Trek. There's this one freaky black haired guy whose voice sounds like me, but he thinks like Shockwave."

"You mean Spock?" clarified Bailey over the sparkbond.

"Yeah," nodded Sentinel over the sparkbond, "that guy. He freaks me out. It's like Logic Brain got a humanoid body and gave it my voice. Creepy."

"My dad likes him, though," laughed Bailey over the sparkbond.

"The guy doesn't sound like your dad every time he talks," remarked Sentinel over the sparkbond.

"That's not what I meant!" chirped Bailey over the sparkbond, "my dad's just a huge fan of him."

"Yeah," mused Sentinel over the sparkbond, "seems to be everyone's favorite."

"So, I'll talk to you later?" asked Bailey over the sparkbond.

"You can talk to me whenever you want," replied Sentinel over the sparkbond.

After a long while of waiting, Ratchet emerged from the medical bay.

"Well?" insisted Sentinel.

"We have a little femme," announced Ratchet.

"I'm a grandda," commented Sentinel.

"I'm an uncle," added Megatron.

"Bailey," called Sentinel over her sparkbond, "you're a stepgrandma, It's a little girl."

"Awesome!" chirped Bailey over the sparkbond, "so what are we going to name her?"

"That's up to Elita and Optimus," answered Sentinel over the sparkbond.

Ratchet led Sentinel and Megatron into the medical bay, where they saw Elita cradling the sparkling in her arms with Optimus standing next to her.

"What are you going to call her?" asked Megatron.

"We're thinking about it," answered Elita.

"Any ideas so far?" insisted Sentinel.

"Not yet," replied Optimus.

"Well," advised Megatron, "tell us when you do."

Optimus peered at the little sparkling wrapped in a sterile blanket.

"She's beautiful," commented Optimus, "just like her mother."

"Thanks, Optimus," smiled Elita.

Optimus gave Elita a soft kiss.

"Aaaawwww," crooned Megatron.

"Optimus," asked Elita, "is Quickfire acceptable to you?"

Optimus nodded. He noticed the sparkling's audials perking up at the name.

"All right," announced Ratchet, "exam time."

No sooner did Ratchet pick up Quickfire than she spit up in his face. Megatron and Optimus looked at each other before both of them burst out laughing.

"I guess she shares Da's feelings towards Hatchet," commented Megatron.

"Har har," mocked Ratchet sarcastically, "very funny."

That only made Optimus and Megatron laugh harder as Ratchet returned Quickfire to Elita's arms.

"I wish Ironhide and Bailey could've seen that," chuckled Sentinel.

"You could tell them about it," replied Ratchet.

"True," agreed Sentinel.

"Since I did what you requested," announced Ratchet, referring to Optimus, Elita and their new sparkling, "you three are free to leave."

"Let's get out before he gripes at us," suggested Sentinel.

Sentinel led Optimus, Megatron and Elita out of the medical bay and down the corridor until they reached the young Prime's quarters.

"So Quickfire doesn't like Hatchet already," said Sentinel.

"Perhaps she is more comfortable in my mate's arms," replied Optimus.

"Well," agreed Sentinel, "it _**is**_ her mother."

"I know," nodded Elita, "and I'm feeling a little tired right now."

Optimus led Elita into his quarters and let her rest on the berth.

"Thanks, Optimus," smiled Elita.

"Anytime, Elita," replied Optimus.

"Can you just teach her not to hate me?" asked Megatron.

"We can try," answered Elita.

"Thanks," smiled Megatron, "it means a lot."

* * *

A year has passed since Bailey and Sentinel got married. She stood outside the hangar with Clayton and Bumblebee on her side as Arcee and Smokescreen set up the Pillars in preparation for Optimus and Sentinel's arrival. They knew that today began the week-long visit from both Primes, which was good news for Bailey. Soon, the Pillars flickered to life, and the two Primes materialized in front of them.

"Sentinel!" called Bailey.

Bailey eagerly sprinted towards Sentinel and hugged his leg.

"There's what I really came here to see," marveled Sentinel, "Optimus can handle all that political nonsense. I hate it anyway."

"I won't let you down, _Nasutn'on_ ," nodded Optimus, blushing.

"I know you won't," assured Sentinel, "your big brother made sure of that."

"Hey, Sentinel," asked Bailey, "want me to show you the video game we're working on?"

"I'd love to see it," replied Sentinel, "and I have pictures from back home of Elita and little Quickfire. She still hates Ratchet. Spits up on him whenever she can, but once she starts giggling about it, even he can't get mad at her. But guess who she loves most, outside of her parents."

"You?" Bailey guessed.

"Heh, nope," smirked Sentinel.

"Ok then, Megatron?" pondered Bailey.

"When she's not with one of her parents," nodded Sentinel, "she's glued to him. I think it's done him good. He loves that little girl like she were his own."

"Oh, cool!" chirped Bailey, "I have a prototype of the video game in my room. Follow me!"

Bailey led Sentinel into the hangar and into her quarters, where she inserted a disk into her laptop after connecting it to a larger screen. The elder Prime could watch as Bailey controlled a magical girl on the screen with the keyboard, and the character ventured through what appeared to be a futuristic city under attack by an alien invasion.

"This video game is still a work in progress," explained Bailey, "we just need to add the textures, music and special effects."

"I have a feeling this is inspired by a true story," assumed Sentinel, "yes?"

"Kinda," clarified Bailey, "but the woman who came up with this idea had multiple alien races in mind that would be involved in this story."

"I see," nodded Sentinel.

After a while, Bailey turned off the demo game and scrambled to pull out a swimsuit from her drawers.

"What are you doing?" asked Sentinel.

"I was thinking of going to the beach," answered Bailey.

"I'll drive," announced Sentinel.

Bailey changed into her swimsuit and gathered her beach items before following Sentinel outside. The elder Prime transformed into his alternate mode, allowing her to hop in. After she buckled up, he drove out of the base and down the road. It wasn't long before they arrived at the beach.

"Do I have to stay in disguise here?" asked Sentinel.

"I see some people over there," answered Bailey, "but since that battle in Chicago last year, everyone has been asking questions to the government about you guys. There's even a memorial about the event."

"A memorial for all the humans who died, you mean," reminded Sentinel, "so what do I do when we get there?"

"If you want to use your true form," explained Bailey, "that's fine. Almost everyone on Earth knows about the Autobots and Decepticons."

"Oh," nodded Sentinel, "all right then, I will."

Bailey hopped out of the Rosenbauer Panther, allowing Sentinel to transform into his robot mode. She applied some sunscreen before stepping onto the beach. They found a suitable place that isn't crowded.

"This looks like a good spot," said Sentinel, "people are too close together everywhere else."

The sound of his voice caught the attention of the other people on the beach, who immediately looked at the newcomers.

"Uh, Sentinel," mentioned Bailey, "I think they're staring at us."

"Me, Bailey," corrected Sentinel, "their eyes are angled at me."

"Oh," replied Bailey.

Just as she spoke, a couple of people eagerly approached both of them.

"Is this fella your guardian or something?" asked an elderly man.

"No," answered Bailey, "he's my husband."

"She's right," agreed Sentinel, "she snagged me over a year ago."

"I thought it was the guy who snags the girl like in romantic comedies," commented a guy.

"The guy isn't usually from another planet," remarked Sentinel.

"So what brings you two here?" insisted a teenage boy.

"We're here on a date," explained Bailey.

"Exactly," nodded Sentinel, "so sorry boys, she's taken….and I'm getting hot."

After the small crowd left, Sentinel stepped into the water.

"Much better," breathed Sentinel.

Bailey set down her items at their spot.

"Well, come on in," insisted Sentinel, "the water's great!"

Sentinel lay down in the shallows on his side, leaning on one arm. Bailey stepped into the water and leaned against the elder Prime's chest.

"The only bad thing would be if those seagulls decided to drop a load on me," said Sentinel.

"So you still remember that time when Laserbeak sprayed the machines on us two years ago?" pondered Bailey.

"Yes," nodded Sentinel, "the little fragger."

Bailey placed her hand on Sentinel's face and gave him a kiss. The elder Prime purred softly, stroking her with his fingers. He then sat up and scooped her into his lap.

"Nice day out," smiled Sentinel, "hehe, I think someone or something is playing with my foot."

"Really?" warbled Bailey, "what?"

"How about you go have a look?" suggested Sentinel.

Bailey slid off Sentinel's lap and wandered towards his foot to inspect it. Sure enough, someone's small children were exploring the strange giant red piece of metal that shook when they touched it.

"So, kids," commented Bailey, "you're fascinated with this guy?"

"Guy?" pondered one kid.

"This is Sentinel Prime," explained Bailey, "perhaps you recognize him from somewhere?"

"Doesn't look like him," replied another kid, "where are his eyes?"

"How about I show you?" suggested Bailey.

"Ok," nodded the kids.

Bailey motioned the small children to follow her until Sentinel could focus his eyes on them.

"Ah," commented Sentinel, "so there was someone on my foot."

"More like four of them," remarked Bailey.

"Excuse me," called Sentinel, "but that was my foot you were playing on."

"Daddy told me about you," explained one kid.

"Do you have any stories to tell us?" clamored another kid.

"Oh Primus," laughed Sentinel, "I'm a library of stories. What did your dad say about me?"

"He said that you turned into a dragon and smashed the evil alien ships," answered one kid.

"Oh," admitted Sentinel, "yes, I did, though I don't know if I could do it again."

"Are you going to tell us how you came here?" clamored another kid.

"The first time," explained Sentinel, "it was by accident. The Decepticons shot our ship and it crashed here on Earth when I tried to make an emergency landing."

Bailey and the kids sat in Sentinel's lap as the elder Prime continued telling them the story. Bailey smiled at him, knowing that they're having a good time sharing their experiences to a younger generation, hoping it will contain morals for their future. On the bright side, Bailey and Sentinel have plenty of time to spare before they're supposed to head back to base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ma tsalíra - my love


End file.
